We all have Shadows
by arcalide
Summary: A new ranger turns up closely followed by a new enemy. the rangers get new powers. it has slash so don't read if it ain't your thing.
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.

Note: This is an AU set towards the end of ninja storm and will continue the story after Lothor is defeated. Writing in italics denotes thoughts. Do note read if you don't like slash (male/male relationships). It's rather long and is only the first part hope you enjoy.

**We all have Shadows.**

**Secrets.**

"What are you doing here?" a startled voice came from behind the dark haired man.

"Dustin are you ignoring me?" the voice said sounding annoyed.

"Earth to Dustin, Come in Dustin." Again the Yellow Ranger gave no indication having heard the voice. "If you didn't want to talk you could of just said." Came the voice as the person it belonged to turned to leave.

"Tori, I'm sorry, you know that I want you to stay" was the Yellow Rangers reply. His gaze remained fixed on the horizon. "I was in completely another place."

The Blue Ranger moved closer sand crunching under her feet as she walked. "Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" she said softly sitting herself down next to the Yellow Ranger. _The sands still damp, how longs he been here? _"Em. Dustin how long have you been here?" she inquired more out of curiosity than needing to know.

"Don't know. Why what's the time?" He said his gaze still fixed on the horizon the sun now just visible above the sea.

"It's coming up to six." The Blue Ranger replied glancing at her watch.

"Well in that case I've been here almost three hours." He gave a slight shiver. _Has it really been that long? _"I couldn't sleep." He offered as he saw the look on his friend's face. He shivered again this time much more noticeably.

"You cold?" inquired the Blue Ranger. Without waiting for a response though she moved closer putting her arm around him. His skin was cold to the touch so she instinctively pulled him in closer. _He's freezing. This isn't like him. _"Dustin what's wrong?"

"I told you I couldn't sleep."

"But why couldn't you sleep? What were you thinking about?" her concern growing even more as she looked at her friend.

"Just about everything." He said moving in closer to the warmth of her body. "I feel that I'm letting the team down. I always mess up and my friends end up getting hurt because of it. Are they even my friends? Everyone thinks I'm a goofball and completely useless."

"Dustin your being to hard on your self." Tori replied wrapping her other arm around him. "Do you think I'd still be here if I wasn't your friend." With this she ruffled up his hair causing him to pull back. "Besides there's more to this than you're telling."

"I heard that you were only being my friend because you liked doing charity work." He said hurt in his voice. "Is that what I am to you some charity project?" As the words came out they sounded more and more resentful. "Which charity is it? Be kind to doofusses or maybe help the airhead."

"How can you say that Dustin? We've been friends for years." Tori released her hold on him with a pained expression on her face. "Who told you that?" She demanded. "Was it Blake? Or maybe even Hunter?" She continued tears coming to the surface. "If that's how you feel then maybe I should go." A sound of finality in her voice tears now flowing freely.

As the Blue Ranger made to leave Dustin reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go." He sobbed. "I guess I really am an airhead if I can't see when someone reaches out to me."

Tori hadn't until that point noticed that Dustin had himself start to cry. "Oh Dustin what ever am I going to do with you?" Was the reply that she gave him mock frustration in her voice. The bitterness, which only moments before had been so strong, fading away until it was forgotten. The Blue Ranger sitting herself back down wiping away her tears continued. "You do realize that after that outburst I'm going to need and explanation." She was now wiping away his tears as well. "It had nothing to do with me did it?"

"Would you settle for the clip notes?" Dustin offered with and cocky smile moving closer to Tori.

She again put her arm around him. "I think the long version will do fine."

Dustin settled himself on his side his head in her lap. "You know how I feel about boys." He said more as a statement than a question. "And more specifically him." He continued. "Well what if he finds out? What if he hates me because of it? What if he beats me up?" The Yellow Ranger stopped tears welling up again.

"Dustin. You know that I thought you might have feelings of more than just friendship for him. And that when you told me I wasn't surprised. Well I'm still your friend and I don't hate you." Came the answer of the Blue Ranger. "Maybe you should just tell him?" Tori began stroking Dustin's cheek. "Would it really be so bad if he knew?"

That got his attention. "What? Are you mad he'd probably stop speaking to me." He shifted uncomfortable at the thought of this. "It's easy for you to still be my friend you're not the one I fancy."

"If he does that to you then he doesn't disserve you as a friend. Hey if you don't say something you'll never know. He could even feel the same way?" She let her head fall back her hair catching in the sea breeze waiting for her words to sink in.

"You know maybe you're right?" he said sitting up again.

"I am right and don't you just know it." Tori replied with a grin spanning ear to ear.

"Things always seem better after I talk to you." Dustin said putting his arm round the girl sat next to him. She did the same and they sat and watched the sun rise together.

-

Dustin looked up from working on his bike when the bell on the door to Storm Chargers rang signifying that someone had entered. His face fell in disappointment when he saw that it was just another customer. _Where's Shane? He was supposed to be here an hour ago. _ The blond haired man walked over to where the surfing equipment was keep and began looking at the boards. Fifteen minuets went by and when Dustin looked up the man was still looking at the boards.

"Can I help you?" Dustin called over the counter as he got up. He reached for the rag on his shoulder and wiped his hands on it walking over to where the man was stood.

"Do you do board personalization?" the man asked as he turned to face Dustin.

"Er. Yeah. Why what did you have in mind?" Dustin replied hesitantly. It was very often that someone would ask for that service and he was taken back a bit by the question.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which he began to unfold. "Nothing to difficult." He said handing the paper to Dustin.

Dustin looked at the design on the paper before replying. "That is one sick design, man."

"Thanks. I think?" said the man with a bewildered look on his face and his hand scratching behind his head. "How long do you reckon it will take?"

"A couple of days." Was the answer Dustin gave as he began walking over to the counter, the man followed him a few steps behind. "If I can get a name and number someone will let you know when it's done." he said reaching under the counter to grab a pen and notebook.

"You can have my name and address, but the number might be a problem." Came the man's voice. "I'm still waiting for the phone to be connected." He continued. "I've just moved into town and there are a few things that need sorting out."

"That's cool man. If you want to come back in a couple of days that'll be fine." Dustin replied a welcoming smile appearing on his face. "I'm Dustin by the way." He said extending his hand towards the man.

The man accepted the offered hand and replied. "Arcalide, but everyone just calls me Arc." They shook hands and for the first time their glances properly met. Dustin then noticed that Arc had blue eyes with a slight hint of green to them. Arc was also taller than he was, not much, but a couple inches.

"Hey, if your not doing anything later you could come and meet some of my friends." Dustin blurted out.

"That'd be great. I don't really know anyone around here."

"You know the motocross track?" Dustin suggested. "Well I'll be down there later, so you could come by and I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Ok, cool." Arc said giving Dustin a nod of affirmation. "Well I'll catch you later." He said turning and heading to walk out the door.

Just then Shane burst though the door bashing into Arc and startling Dustin. "Where's the fire dude?" Dustin commented as the Red Ranger rushed up to the counter.

"You know." Shane replied pointing at his morpher.

When Dustin saw this he nodded in realization adding. "Is it that time already?" Together the two Rangers headed toward the exit passed several confused onlookers and unknown to them one suspicious gaze.

"You still up for later." Arc called after Dustin still in shock after what had transpired.

Dustin paused to reply but Shane grabbed his arm and began pulling him away. "Course. See you later." Dustin called back over his shoulder still being dragged by Shane.

-

"Ok Cam. what happened to the alien?" was Shane's comment bewilderment on his face.

"I don't know Shane. I was getting strange energy readings coming from storm chargers."

"Maybe he got scared and ran off?"

"Dustin I don't think that's what happened." Cam replied looking at the computer screen.

"Well if there's no monster then I'm going to the track." Dustin stated turning his back on the other two Rangers and walking towards the entrance to ninja ops.

"What so you can go and meet your new friend." Shane called after him moving from Cam's side to follow Dustin. "Look what happens when you trust people you don't know. You cause us so much trouble."

Dustin stopped in the doorway and turned to find Shane stood right behind him. "Right and of course you're a perfect judge of character. Besides I was going to meet Tori, Blake and Hunter there as well."

"Do what you want Dustin just don't expect me to pick up the pieces if it all goes wrong." Shane turned his back on Dustin. "I'm tired of you messing things up. Your such an airhead most the time it's ridiculous."

"So I take it that's why you keep standing me up." Said Dustin storming out.

"Dustin wait." Cam called after him but it came too late he had already gone running up the stairs. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" now turning to Shane. "What's gotten into you these days?"

"It's nothing Cam I just can't be dealing with him at the moment." Shane replied waving his arm dismissively. "I just don't want to be around him the way I feel at the moment."

"Shane whatever you feel you can't let it ruin your friendship with Dustin." Cam offered trying to comfort the Red Ranger. "You and Dustin have been friends for as long as I known you what's changed." The Green Ranger pushed hoping to get more from him. "You've been spending a lot of time here is it so you can avoid him?"

"Cam please don't." pleaded Shane. "I don't want to talk about it."

The Green Ranger moved over and placed a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Well if you ever feel like talking you know where I am." Cam pulled the Red Ranger into hug. "You know you'll have to tell us eventually."

"Thanks" Shane muttered under his breath.

Cam thought for a while then asked. "For what?" He loosened his hold on Shane and looked to him.

"For being there for me dummy." Came the reply that Shane gave as he pulled Cam closer into the hug.

"You know that I'm always going to be there for you." Cam held on as Shane sobbed into his shoulder.

-

The sound of bikes racing could be heard as Arc approached the track. He approached the largest group of people looking to see if he could spot Dustin in the crowd. Searching though the mass of faces he couldn't spot Dustin anywhere. He was just about to leave when the girl next to him shouted something that got his attention. "Go Dustin."

He turned to the girl and asked. "Do you know where Dustin is?"

"Yeah." She replied and pointed at one of the bike riders wearing yellow. "That's him there." The girl turned to Arc smiled and added. "I'm Tori by the way."

"Arc. So Dustin never told me that he raced." Turning his attention back to the track to watch Dustin.

"So how do you know Dustin?" Tori inquired her gaze back on the race.

"I don't really." Arc replied gaining an odd look off Tori. "I meet him in Storm Chargers earlier and he suggested that if I wasn't doing anything to meet him here."

With the race over Dustin brought his bike to a halt by the two blondes. "Hey man I see you made it here." He said removing his helmet and hanging it the handlebars of his bike. "Oh I see you've met Tori."

"Yeah, good race Dustin." Tori said patting Dustin on the shoulder. They began walking over to the van Tori and Arc on one side of the bike Dustin on the other. "So Arc I haven't seen you round before."

"I only moved to Blue Bay the other week." Arc replied to Tori's question. "I've only just finished moving my stuff into my apartment."

"Arc I don't mean to be rude but why did you move here." Tori asked as they reached the van.

"Tori why does it matter why he moved here?" Dustin interjected pulling off the bodyguards he was wearing. "Arc you don't have to tell us."

"I don't mind Dustin. You might as well know if you're trying to be my friend." Arc told him moving so he could see Dustin. "I came here looking for my family."

"What do you mean your family? Tori piped up with a puzzled look on her face. "Didn't you live with them before moving here?"

"No. I was adopted when I was a baby." Arc continued not noticing when two more people came behind him.

Dustin interrupted. "Hey man I'd like you to meet two more of my friends." He grabbed Arc by the shoulder and spun him around and nodded toward the two newcomers.

"Hi I'm Arc." He said offering his hand to the blond haired man.

The shorter man jumped in and shook his hand when the blond did nothing. "I'm Blake and this is my brother Hunter." He said hitting his brother lightly in the chest. "So I heard that you were adopted. Us too." Hunter hit Blake in the arm, turned and walked off without saying anything. "Sorry about my brother." Blake apologized before going after Hunter leaving the other three stood there bewildered looks on their faces.

"Did I do something wrong?" Arc asked shrugging and turning to Tori and Dustin.

"Look guys I think I'm going to leave you to it I've got homework to do." Tori said hitting Dustin playfully. "It was nice to meet you Arc." She smiled warmly and left Dustin alone with Arc.

"Your friends don't seem to like me?" Said Arc after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't worry about it. They just need to get to know you." Dustin answered trying to cover any disappointment in his voice that he felt toward his friend's behavior. _Why do they always disapprove of what I see in people and how I feel about them._

"Dustin you don't seem too sure about what you just said?" Arc didn't seem put off by the way the others reacted to him. Instead he tried to comfort Dustin. "Dustin it doesn't matter to me what your friends think."

"It matters to me though." Countered Dustin. "They always do this, treat me as if I can't make decisions of my own."

"How about I meet you tomorrow and we go somewhere to talk." Arc offered. "I'll meet you at Storm Chargers around lunch time."

"Lunch tomorrow then." Dustin agreed.

-

"Tori, we need your help." Came Shane's voice over her communicator.

"I'm on my way." She replied pushing her chair back away from the desk she had been working at. She stood up and put her hand in the air. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha."

"Dustin you alright." Shane called to his friend after the Yellow Ranger fell to the ground from the impact of the blow. The Red Ranger moved over to help his friend up but stopped in his tracks when the monster moved towards where Dustin lay.

"Leave him alone!" A voice called. The Blue Ranger appeared standing between the monster and Dustin.

"Who's going to stop me?" The monster burst out. "You. Just get out my way."

"We can't do that. We've defeated Lothor's goons before what makes you think we can't beat you." Hunter yelled at the monster taking a fighting stance next to Tori. Blake took up position on her other side closely followed by Shane. Cam pulled Dustin to his feet before joining the others.

"I don't work for Lothor I serve a different master. So do you still think you can beat me." Replied the monster. "You Rangers are so pathetic. I've observed you and you can't even support each other as friends let alone a team."

"We'll show you how good a team we are." Cried Tori as the six rangers charged at the monster. Tori and Cam were the first to reach the monster. The Green Ranger charged in swinging his sword, which was promptly dodged. He was then grabbed and thrown into Tori, who was unable to avoid due to the fact that she was in mid jump. Blake and Shane reached the monster next. Blake grabbed its waist with the navy antlers as Shane lunged for it with his sword. The monster simply phased out so Shane ended up cutting Blake. The monster then materialized behind Shane hitting him in the back causing him to land on Blake.

Hunter was next, he charged in thunder staff aimed at the monster. The monster grabbed the staff and used it to hurl Hunter over onto his back.

Dustin hung back from the monster seeing how easily it had just beat his friends. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "What do you want and who are you?" He circled the monster keeping his distance sword drawn.

"I am Miasmus and what I want you cannot give." Came the reply Dustin received from Miasmus. "Not even your powers are worth taking." Miasmus phased the gap between them and caught Dustin around the neck. "Where are your friends now?" He said lifting the Yellow Ranger off the ground. "I saw you down at the track today, and earlier at Storm Chargers."

"What?" Dustin managed to mutter under his breath.

"It's so pathetic you getting worked up over your friends behavior." Miasmus taunted. "They always do this, treat me as if I can't make decisions of my own." He recited to Dustin. "You're not worth my time."

He said finally throwing Dustin to the ground before teleporting away.

Tori rushed over to Dustin's side. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not." He replied.

-

It was a busy day at Storm Chargers and it was showing no sign of slowing. Arc entered the shop and stopped. He looked around and couldn't spot Dustin in the crowd. He walked up to the counter and found Hunter standing there. "Hunter right, is Dustin about?" Arc asked.

"He's in the stock room, he should be out in a minute." Hunter replied

"Hey, about yesterday, I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you." Arc told Hunter leaning on the counter.

"I should be the one to apologize." Hunter told him. "I was kind of rude and I'm sorry. It's just when I saw you and heard you were adopted..." He stopped short of finishing his sentence.

"What?" Pushed Arc hoping for an answer.

"I... just... thought that maybe we were related." Hunter finally managed his cheeks turning slightly red.

"It's OK. that's kind of cute." Arc tried to make Hunter feel better. "I came here looking for my family but I don't have any idea who they are." Turning back to face Hunter, Arc continued what he was saying. "We could be related."

"I guess so." Hunter said uncertainly.

"Would it really be so bad if we were?" Arc reached out and patted Hunter on the shoulder.

"I guess not." Hunter said returning Arc's gesture and patted him on the shoulder.

Just then Dustin came out of the storeroom. "Hey man." He greeted Arc. "I'm going to have to talk to you some other time." He continued. "It's pretty busy here as you can see so I can't get off."

Hunter went to say something but Dustin swiftly stood on his foot. Arc looked at Dustin, a little disappointment in his eyes. "I guess it can't be helped." He said sounding a little hurt. "Well here's my number give me a call when you have some time." Arc handed Dustin a small card with his number printed on it. He then turned and left the shop.

"What was all that about?" Hunter questioned his friend. "We could have managed fine without you for an hour or so. It's not like your much help, you've been moping about all day anyway."

"It's nothing, would you just drop it already." Dustin replied not wanting to get into an argument with Hunter. "Now if you don't mind I've got work to do." He tossed the card onto the counter and went back to the storeroom.

Hunter picked up the card Dustin had left and pocketed it. _What has gotten into you Dustin that's not like you. Then I'm not exactly being myself either am I, but I do have a reason. _

-

"Cam could you check something for me?" Dustin asked walking into ninja ops.

"Sure Dustin what is it?" Cam replied.

"That monster we fought yesterday was its power signature the same as the one you detected earlier near Storm Chargers?" Dustin asked walking over to the console where Cam was sat.

"Give me a sec and I'll tell you." Cam turned and began typing at the keyboard. "That's odd. You were right Dustin the power signature was the same but the power levels were different."

"Er, dude I only got half of that but what about at the track yesterday as well?" Dustin asked sounding as airheaded as was possible.

"I'll just check." Cam hit a few more keys before turning to Dustin. "Are you going to tell me what's going on."

"Can you check one more thing, what about today at Storm Chargers?" Dustin asked.

"Fine but then I want some answers." Cam turned back to console, typed some more then turned to Dustin again. "No, while it was present in both places yesterday it has not been to Storm Chargers today. So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I've made a big mistake that's what." Dustin told Cam as he rushed from ninja ops.

Cam turned back to the computer. _It's strange that a monster can change its power level. There's no telling how strong it is if its power level can increase. _He began reviewing the data he had recorded form the Rangers previous battle with Miasmus.

"Is something bothering you my son?" His father's voice startled him. "I haven't seen you this bothered since the puzzle with thunder megazord."

"It's just something that Dustin might have discovered." Cam told his dad looking at the guinea pig stood on the table behind him. "What if this new alien can disguise itself as a human?"

"My son worry only when it has been proven fact." His father told him. "It is pointless to concern yourself with something trivial when there is a much larger problem at hand."

"And what might that be father?" Cam shot a glance at his dad that spoke volumes to the ninja master.

"Cameron did the monster not say that it was looking for something?" The guinea pig pointed out to his son. "And did he also not tell you that he was working for someone different to Lothor?"

"Dad what does it matter if we get what he's looking for. It might even help us to defeat Lothor and his goons." Interjected the Green Ranger.

"How can you attain that which you do not know?" The ninja master rebuked his son.

"Good point dad. So what you're saying is that we need to find out what he's after, and once we have it, then we can worry about the other things." Cam said a look of understanding coming to his face.

To be continued...

-

Note: please leave nice reviews if you want to find out the rest.


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: The usual I don't own the power rangers.

Note: If two guys having a tickle fight isn't your thing then you might want to skip some of this. A lot more suggestive than the first so don't read if you don't like slash.

**We all have Shadows.**

**Lies.**

"Dustin the rubbish goes in the bin and that's where I'd like it to stay." Kelly's voice came from behind the dark haired man.

"Kelly, you haven't seen a bit of paper with a phone number on it?" he replied picking up the rubbish he'd just emptied on the floor and put it back into the bin.

"No. Why should I have?" Kelly responded the red haired woman looking puzzled. "Try thinking where you left it."

"I put it on the counter while I finished moving the boxes." Dustin told his boss.

"Well then who else was around?" She offered trying not to lose her patience.

"Hunter was stood next to me. Hunter, I'll go ask him." Dustin rushed of, stopped, took three steps back then asked. "Where is he?"

"In the back room." Was the reply he received from the woman, she pointed to the open door behind him.

"Thanks." He called over his shoulder as he went to find Hunter.

"Hey man, what can I do for you?" Hunter called when he saw Dustin enter the room.

"You didn't happen to see what I did with Arc's number?" Dustin asked remaining by the door.

"Yeah I've got it here." Hunter replied reaching into his pocket and taking out a piece of card. He offered the card to Dustin who went to take it but hesitated before pulling his hand back. "Dustin, what's wrong? Don't you want the number?"

"No, you keep it." Dustin replied turning his back on Hunter.

"What's wrong with you? Dustin this isn't like you." Hunter grabbed Dustin's arm to stop him leaving.

"It's nothing." Dustin said trying to pull his arm from Hunter's grip.

"Dustin, nothing is when you don't want to talk and that ain't working." Hunter's grip remaining firm around Dustin's wrist.

"I just made a big mistake about Arc and I can guaranty that it will come back to haunt me." Dustin resigning to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere continued. "I kind of thought that he was the new monster."

"If he was the monster I don't think he'd be looking for his family and I doubt that he'd be so normal." Hunter offered trying to keep a straight face. "Why the hell did you think he was a monster?" His resolve failing and a large grin appearing on his face.

"It's not funny!" Dustin protested. "You'd think he was a monster to if the monster came out with stuff that was said between the two of you."

"Look dude, you're one of the most trusting guy's I know. You're not usually that far off when it comes to people."

"I was wrong about you, Blake and Marah. Look what happened because of that."

"Dustin if you didn't trust us then do you think we'd be here now."

"I was still wrong about Marah though."

"Look... I don't know what to say. Maybe you should just give him a chance?" Hunter told the other man putting an arm around his shoulder. "If you really feel he's someone to trust then I'll do it to."

"Hunter..."

"I trust you and if you trust him then I'll support your decision."

"Since when did you get so good at heart to heart's?" Dustin questioned Hunter hitting him in the ribs. "I thought that you were the dark and brooding type."

"I have my moments, even if they are once in a blue moon." Came Hunter's reply as he ruffled Dustin's hair.

-

"Hey Tori nice moves." Arc called to the blond haired girl.

"Thanks, why don't you show me yours." She replied leaning her board on her van.

"Maybe some other time, I'm still waiting for my board." He replied. "I was just wondering if you'd want to hang some time."

"Why, I thought that you and Dustin were hanging out together?" She asked looking unsure about what to do.

"Well he kind of blew me off. Besides surfing's more my thing anyway."

"What happened for him to blow you off like that?"

"I don't really know." Arc shrugged as he moved to let Tori get at the van door. "Maybe I did something to offend him?"

"I really doubt that. Last time I saw him he was so pumped that you wanted to hang with him." She pulled a towel from a bag and began drying her hair. "You should just be there for him 'cos he's having a hard time of things at the moment."

"Care to share?" Arc was hoping to get a response from her but she just continued loading her board into the van. "Have I done something wrong?"

"I just don't think it's my place to say." Tori told him. "I'd like to hang out sometime though."

"OK I'll see you around sometime." He took a few steps back as Tori drove off. "What!" he jumped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"It's only me, Dustin." Came the voice from behind him.

He turned to face Dustin and saw Hunter with him. "Don't sneak up on people." He said hitting Dustin in the chest. "What are you smirking at?" He then hit Hunter in the chest as well.

"We came to see if you still wanted to hang." Hunter told him hitting him back.

"And I'm sorry about before." Dustin added.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to hang with you guys." Arc declared putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "Besides what do you have to be sorry about." He said pulling Dustin closer. "It wasn't your fault you had to work."

"Yeah, about that..." Dustin started but Hunter shoot him a look telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"So you ever raced a two fifty before?" Hunter said wriggling out of Arc's grip.

"Hunter the dude's into surfing." Dustin stated doing the opposite if Hunter and putting his arm around Arc's shoulder. "You can't expect him to be as good as you and Blake. He probably hasn't even ridden a two fifty let alone a one two five."

"Them there is fighting words mister." Arc changed his grip on Dustin so he ended up in a headlock. "For your information I did ride two fifties for a while." He gave Dustin a nuggie, which Hunter found extremely funny.

"Laugh while you can rangers." Miasmus muttered under his breath as he watched the three men walk off. "Soon I will have the last laugh."

-

"Hey Cam." Tori called out as she entered ninja ops. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Shane. "Hi Shane." She tried to cover the surprise. "Is something going on that you two aren't telling the rest of us."

"No! Absolutely not, nothing at all." Shane blurted out.

"Shane don't be to eager. Just don't forget I'm a girl and we're more perceptive than boy's." Tori told him.

"Now that you've finished, I have something I want to talk with you about." Cam intervened before Shane could get himself further into trouble. "You know Miasmus said he was after something, well I think I figured out what it is."

"Well are you going to tell us?" Shane interrupted. "Or are you going to keep us guessing?"

"Shane give the man a chance to finish." Tori rebuked the Red Ranger.

"Thank you Tori. Now as I was saying I think Miasmus is after the crystal of life." Cam continued. "But the only snag is that I'm as clueless as to its whereabouts as he is."

"Did you look in the scrolls?" Shane offered.

"Shane it only talks about it in the scrolls, it doesn't actually say where it is." Cam countered.

"Well why not ask sensei?" Tori shrugged.

"My farther went away on one of his meditation trips and won't be back for a few days." Cam told the other two Rangers. "Besides that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." Cam stood up from the chair at the computer console and walked over to Tori. "You've met the guy Dustin was befriending. What do you think of him?"

"He seems nice enough... why do you ask?" Tori responded.

"It was just something Dustin asked me to do yesterday after we fought Miasmus. He wanted me to see if Miasmus' energy signature was around when Arc was." Cam told the Blue Ranger. "I would have asked Shane but he hasn't met him."

"Dustin blew him off yesterday. Dustin didn't think that Arc was Miasmus did he?" Tori said with a look of realization dawning on her face.

"Yep, he said it had something to do with what Miasmus had said." Cam continued sitting himself down, on one of the cushions, around the large table in the center of the room. "Well I determined that Miasmus' power wasn't the same as Arc's but..."

"Why is there always a but?" Tori said as she joined him around the table.

"I did some further checking and found a strange power coming from Arc."

"Didn't you just say that Arc wasn't a monster." Shane stated as he joined the other two.

"No Shane, I said Arc and Miasmus weren't the same. But what if Miasmus isn't the only monster that can take on human form?"

"Look Cam I see where you're going with this and I don't want any part of it!" Tori stood up top leave. "Dustin's had it hard enough and I am not going to be part of anything that could hurt him. If Arc turns out be an evil space alien then fine, I'll go pick up the pieces, but I will not actively try to prove Dustin wrong. Besides he could be a good one like Skyla." She gave Shane a look of shame. "Or there could be another reason for the energy." Tori then marched out leaving both men in shock.

-

The bike skidded round the corner before accelerating away. Hunter thought he had the race in the bag. _Only two more corners then the finish line._ He entered the next corner with both Dustin and Arc hot on his tail. It felt like he was racing Blake as the other two riders kept pushing for the lead. _Since when did Dustin get so fast, And what about Arc? _His thoughts were cut short when Arc overtook him on the inside. He tried to accelerate to get past but it was no use. He crossed the line closely followed by Dustin.

"I thought you were meant to be fast?" Arc called mockingly at Hunter. "That's the second time I beat you."

"What's going on Hunter you're not normally that slow even I keep up with you easily." Dustin told Hunter pulling the helmet from his head.

"I guess I must be having an off day." Hunter was hanging his helmet on the handlebars of his bike. "I couldn't concentrate on the race."

"Hunter it's ok I've ridden before." Arc propped the bike up and walked over to Hunter. "It's been a while since I'd ridden with someone as good as you. I'm surprised my bike was still running smoothly."

"You're quite the rider." Dustin commented moving over to join the other two. "I would've won if I'd been riding a two fifty though."

"Dustin watch out that your head doesn't get any bigger." Hunter cracked. "You might not be able to get your helmet on."

"Hunter we'll have to race again when your back on form." Arc said nudging Hunter in the ribs. "Besides it was nice of you to let me win." He whispered into his ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dustin piped in. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's ten past five why?" Arc told Dustin removing his bodyguard.

"I'm late. I was meant to be somewhere ten minuets ago." Dustin replied hastily removing his gear. "I've got to go so I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing Dustin." Hunter called as the dark haired man ran off.

"So Hunter you going to tell me what's going on." Arc rounded on Hunter a look of determination on his face. "I never imagined you'd let someone beat you."

"I don't know what your talking about?" Hunter smiled trying to look as if he had no idea.

"Fine, then lets have another race." Arc put on his protective gear and went over to his bike.

-

"How come your always late Dustin?" Cam sighed. "We've been waiting for half an hour."

"Look I completely lost track of time. I was racing with Arc and Hunter and just..."

"Save it Dustin! We always have this maybe you need to get your priorities sorted out." Shane burst out. "You go gallivanting off with complete strangers. Which, then turn out to want to destroy us."

"Shane that is enough." The small voice came from Cam's shoulder. "Have you not had this argument before." The ninja master rebuked his pupil.

"It doesn't matter sensei." Dustin responded. "He can't talk to me about priorities. He doesn't even keep the appointments he makes any more."

"Yeah right!" Shane burst out again.

"I'm right and you know it! You blew me off five time's this week, four times last week and twice the week before that!" Dustin yelled, then he seemed to calm down. "Forget it. I'm outta here." He stormed out of ninja ops before anyone could stop him.

"Shane I know that you find it awkward being around him. But you two were best friends why don't you just sort thing out." Cam said trying to get Shane to calm down. "Do you think that he would care about who you fancied?"

"He'd probably forget about it in a week anyway." Shane smirked as he thought about how forgetful Dustin could be.

"You'll never know if you don't tell him though." Cam gave Shane a pat on the back. "Why don't you go and get some fresh air and a good nights sleep. Things will seem better in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Shane then bowed to the guinea pig on Cam's shoulder before leaving.

The guinea pig jumped from Cam's shoulder to the large table. "My son be careful of the relationships that you form."

"What do you mean by that dad?" Cam asked moving to the console.

"You will understand in time Cameron." The guinea pig told the Green Ranger.

-

"I knew you were holding back." Arc said helping Hunter load the bikes into the van.

"How did you know though was I really that obvious?" Hunter gave Arc a half smile.

"No! So are you going to tell me what was going on?" Arc asked Hunter as they loaded the last bike into the van. "Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"I'm not ready to tell you yet but, I do think Dustin was right 'bout you." Hunter replied shutting the van door and moving closer to Arc. "You surf right? Well would you mind teaching me?"

"What brought this on?" Arc held his ground as Hunter advanced.

"I just want to spend time with you. You're great fun to hang with." Hunter continued his advance. "Dustin was right and as I've spent time with you I realized it too."

"I'll make you a deal, I'll teach you to surf if you help me get back into motocross." Arc said now face to face with Hunter.

"Fine!" Hunter said pouncing on Arc, both of them falling to the ground. They rolled around on the ground for a bit, then finally Hunter managed to pin Arc. "Pinned ya." He said holding Arc down their faces only centimeters apart.

"Wanna bet." Arc said throwing Hunter onto his back. He then went and sat on Hunter's legs, and using one arm managed to pin both of Hunters above his head. "You were saying. So how ticklish are you?" With his free hand he began to tickle Hunter under the arm.

Hunter squirmed under Arc's onslaught but managed to get one of his own arms free. "Bring it on!" He said as he began to tickle Arc's side. Arc jumped allowing Hunter to get his other arm free. He then rolled the two of them over so he was back on top. "Gonna give up?"

"No way!" Arc replied and again managed to reverse the situation.

They continued like this for several minuets before they were interrupted. "Hunter what do you think you're doing?" It was Blake.

Hunter froze at the sound of the voice and rolled off Arc lying on his back next to him. "Chill man. It was just a bit of fun bro." He told his brother.

"Hey Blake it's nothing. Just some good clean fun." Arc told the man standing over them. He then glanced across and caught Hunter's eye, and the two of them burst out laughing again when they realized how dirty they were. "Okay, so maybe not clean." Arc corrected in between laughs.

Hunter was the first to his feet. "We must've looked pretty silly?" he said brushing off the loose mud.

"So, who cares what people think. We had fun and that's what counts isn't it?" Arc replied pulling straw from his hair. "I'm gonna have to go and get cleaned up. I'll see you tomorrow Hunter."

Blake watched as Arc left. "Do you have a thing for him?" He asked turning to his brother. "You only ever used to have fun like that with me, and even then it was very rare."

"Blake how can you say that. I'd thought you'd be glad that I was having fun like that for once." Hunter shot a disapproving look at Blake. "Why are you trying to make something more out of it?" Hunter climbed into the van and Blake got in the other side. _Not that I wouldn't mind if there was something more to it. _Hunter thought to himself as they drove off in silence.

-

Climbing her way over the piles of boxes and clutter Tori rummaged though the attic. She was on a mission and no amount of spiders, webs and dust was going to stop her. _Shane would so hate being here. _This thought brought a smile to her face, as she knew that her friend hated spiders. _Hey I don't remember that being there. _She came across a small wooden box. She picked the box up and brushed the dust off it. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of what she was really looking for. "I'll just take you with me." She said tucking the box under her arm she went over and picked up her old surfboard.

"Tori did you find what you were looking for?" Her mum called up. "Dinner will be ready soon and you'll need to get cleaned up."

"Yes mum, I'll go and wash up right now." She called back carefully lowering the surfboard down the ladder. Tori then climbed down after carrying the box. "Mum when are you going to get dad to clean out the attic?"

"I keep on telling him but he always has a good excuse." Came her mum's reply from the kitchen.

"Sure he does mum." Tori muttered to her self, tossing the box onto her bed. She then went and propped the surfboard up on her bedroom wall. She went into the adjoining bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. As she stood there she debated about having a quick shower, but decided to just wash face and hands. While she was doing this she couldn't stop thinking about what was in the box.

"Tori dinner's ready." Her mum called.

"I'll be down in a minuet." She called back drying her face off. Walking back though her room curiosity got the better of her and she went over to her bed. Sitting down she picked the box up and carefully undid the metal latch. Opening the lid she saw a picture of a women holding twins in a hospital bed. Tori lifted out the picture and placed it carefully down next to her. Several more pictures followed all showing twins one boy, one girl. _Who's this picture of?_ She proceeded to lay the picture's down on her bed. Next she came across a birth certificate. She read the name 'Tobias Hanson' from it. She then scanned down the certificate looking for a date and froze in shock. She then frantically began flipping over the pictures. On the one with the two babies and their mother written on the back was 'Tobias and Tori.' _How could this be? I have a twin brother and my parents didn't tell me._

"Tori, your dinner's getting cold." Her mother said entering the room.

"I'm not hungry." She replied looking away from her mum.

Her mother looked at Tori and then to the bed. When she saw the pictures she stopped all the color draining from her face. "Tori..."

"Don't bother mum." Tori snapped. "How could you not tell me I had a twin brother? Why did you hide the stuff in the attic?"

"Tori, we..." her mother tried.

"You what, thought that I'd never find out. So what happened to him? He can't of died because you'd tell me about that." Tori cut in hurt in her voice

"I don't know what happened to him." Her mother replied fighting back tears.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's your son, my brother, surely you must have some idea." Tori, unable to hold back her tears continued. "Are you telling me somewhere I have a brother and you don't even know what he looks like."

"He was adopted when he was still a baby. Tori you have to understand, your farther and I struggled to keep you we couldn't afford the two of you."

"So what you just had him shipped off?"

"It wasn't like that. I wanted so desperately to keep both of you, but I had no choice. He was taken by a good man, he promised to take care of him." Her mother fully broke down into tears. "I'm sorry Tori, we should've told you. I often wonder what kind of man he's turned out to be."

"It's okay mum, I know now. I might even be able to find him." She said putting everything back into the box. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Tori handed the box back to her mother. "Maybe one day we'll see him again?"

"Yeah." Her mother replied opening the box and handing Tori a picture of the two of them. "You never know."

-

Cam sat at the computer typing away. _What did my dad mean 'Be careful of the relationships I form' as if thing's weren't bad enough he has to go and spring this on me. Miasmus is out there after the most powerful object in the universe and he worries about my relationships. And what about Arc if he really is an alien then shouldn't something be done about him. _ He stopped typing and stretched out his arms before yawning.

"My son you should get some sleep." His father's voice came from behind him making him jump.

"Dad I have to finish this. If Miasmus attacks again we need to be ready." Cam responded.

"Yes, but if you are tired you will be of no use to the other's in a fight."

"Why do you always have to be right dad?"

"Because not only am I a ninja master, but I am also your farther." The guinea pig replied jumping onto the computer desk. "Now go get some rest."

"I will if you answer this question." Cam pushed hoping that he'd get what he wanted from his farther.

"Very well. I will answer your question."

"What did you mean be careful about my relationships?"

"Are you and Shane not an item?" the guinea pig replied.

"Dad we're just friends." Cam insisted.

"If that is true than fine. But for it to be true one must be true to himself." The ninja master told his son. "I do not wish to pry, but I am not the only one who has eyes. I know you will tell me when you are ready."

"I'll remember this dad. Thanks for understanding." The Green Ranger said heading to his room.

-

To be continued...

Note: I know they're long chapters and stuff so bear with me and keep the reviews coming.


	3. Confrotations

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers (sob).

Note: More slash so don't read if this thing offends you.

**We all have Shadows.**

**Confrontations.**

"Tori what are you doing here?" Dustin called out surprised at the fact that he wasn't the first on the beach.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" she replied

"The same." He said sitting next to the blond. "So, what's wrong?" he questioned moving closer to her.

"Well would you believe that I have a twin brother." She told the dark haired man. "I only just found out, and it's bugging the hell out of me. I don't even know who it is."

"Well if you don't know who it is then what does it matter?" he stated pulling her into a hug.

"That's just it! I want to know, I want to be able to speak to him." She said melting into Dustin's embrace. "I could've already met him and I wouldn't even know." The Blue Ranger looked up at the Yellow Ranger. "So what bout you?"

"I was thinking about Arc." He said shifting slightly in the sand. "And then I started thinking about Hunter."

"Well at least it wasn't your usual trail of thought." Tori piped in a big grin on her face.

"What?" Dustin said letting go of Tori.

"Dustin, the last four times I found you were because you'd been thinking about him." She said grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. "So what were you thinking about Arc and Hunter?" Quickly changing the subject before he did go back to usual thoughts.

"It's only been a couple of days since I met Arc and I already feel like I've known him for years." Dustin continued placing his head into Tori's lap. "I've never felt like that about a person before. I know I can be very trusting but this is different. Isn't it?"

"Dustin, it is different. There are people that sometimes you just naturally click with, everything becomes like second nature." She began to stroke his hair. "It's like me and you, you wouldn't go to Shane and talk like this because it would be awkward, even though you've known him just as long and trust him."

"Okay, I'll admit that you're right there. But it makes me feel worse about the way I treated him the other day." Dustin told her sitting up again.

"Dustin you just have to remember it is a new friendship and that it could still fail."

"OH, way to make me feel better."

"I just mean that you can't rush things, and you can't push him away to hard 'cos he might not come back."

"I understand." Dustin said leaning back letting the sea breeze sooth him. Tori did the same and the two of them sat in silence for a few minuets.

"So what about Hunter?" Tori pushed trying not to sound to eager.

"What about Hunter?" Came a third voice from behind them making them jump.

"Blake, you do realize that it's rude to eavesdrop." Tori snapped.

"I didn't mean to, I just heard you mention Hunter. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." The Navy Ranger said. "I don't normally come here when I can't sleep but I had a fallout with Hunter, and I didn't want to go to my usual spot."

"What happened between you and Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"It was silly really. We just hand a disagreement over Arc." Blake confessed.

"Blake..." Tori got up and went over to him. "You just need to give Arc a chance." She gave the shorter man a hug.

"The problem isn't Arc... I caught them having a tickle fight..." He paused to take in the reactions of his friends. "I've just never seen Hunter act like that. He's known the guy for ten minuets and he already does stuff with him that he rarely did with me."

"Look as much as I like you both, I'm going to find somewhere else to think." Dustin said leaving.

"Dustin. If you want to be alone don't go to the track. Hunter will most likely be there." Blake called out after him.

-

"Hey Cam, I just had the best idea." Shane burst into ninja ops.

"Does it involve Arc in any way?" Cam spun round and raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you guess. I thought that if I scared Arc off Dustin, we wouldn't have to worry about him being anything." Shane told Cam looking as if he'd won the lottery.

"Shane the only snag with that is..." Cam paused waiting to see if Shane could figure it out. "How are you going to scare him off?"

"Oh man I hadn't thought about that." Shane confessed looking as if he'd just had his prize taken away.

"It's a good idea Shane, but I was thinking about what Tori said. If Arc is just a normal guy or good alien then it could end up hurting Dustin." Cam said to the Red Ranger. "Even if he's an evil one it would hurt Dustin less if we didn't do anything."

"I thought you'd understand!" Shane burst out. "You just want to let things unfold."

"Shane how do you think Dustin would feel if he found out we went behind his back. In his eye's we'd be no better than the monster by betraying his trust."

"Maybe you can just sit back but I can't!" The Red Ranger yelled before storming out of ninja ops.

"Shane!" Cam called out after the other man. _Did I do the right thing? I shouldn't have let him go. _

"Cam, why was Shane in such a rush?" The Blue Ranger asked walking down the steps into ninja ops.

"He's going to scare Arc off." Replied the Green Ranger a look of disappointment on his face.

"That's not the only thing bothering you is it?" Tori asked.

"I'm just worried that he, No we, might hurt Dustin and not just because of that." Came the response she received. "I don't know how much longer he plans on hiding our relationship. Look you figured it out and so has my father, how long will it be before Dustin guesses?"

"We have to stop Shane before he does something stupid." Tori said definitively.

"Hi guys." Dustin's voice came from the entrance. "What do we have to stop Shane doing?"

"I'll tell you on the way." The Blue Ranger told him as she dragged him back the way he came. "Cam you stay here and I'll call you if we need help." She called over her shoulder almost as an after thought.

-

"Hey Arc!" Hunter called from the counter. "Your boards ready, and dude is that one cool design."

"That's great. Guess I'll have to pay up." He said back walking up to the counter pulling his wallet out. "So you still up for later?" he asked as Hunter processed the transaction.

"Of course I can't wait." Hunter replied taking the money off Arc. He pushed some more buttons on the till and the cash drawer sprang open. "I get off in ten so if you don't mind waiting we could go and grab a bite to eat first." He handed Arc the change and receipt.

"That's cool so where's this board."

Hunter ducked into the back room before appearing with the board. "Here you go." He said handing over the board.

"Thanks." Arc said carrying the board over to the door.

"So you going to tell me what the design means?" Hunter asked following Arc.

Blake peered round the door to the stock room and watched as Hunter opened the door for Arc. The two men walked though and he saw Hunter put an arm around Arc's shoulder.

Hunter held the board as Arc opened the door to his van. "The design is kind of a Ying yang thing." He explained to Hunter as he loaded the board into his van.

"What you mean like balance in everything?" Hunter studied the design of the two intertwined dragons one black one white.

"Kind of. Balance is the wrong word. Each dragon represents light and dark, good and evil. It shows how one cannot exist without the other and how there is always a constant struggle between the two forces."

He had just shut the door to his van when he heard a voice from behind him that he didn't recognize. "Are you Arc?"

"Yeah." He replied turning to see who asked. "Why?" He found himself pinned up against the van, a hand firmly gripping on his collar and a very angry person staring at him.

"Shane what are you doing." Hunter was trying to pry Shane off Arc. He finally managed to push Shane back far enough so he could stand between the two men. "What's going on?"

"This doesn't concern you Hunter get out of my way!" bellowed Shane shoving Hunter to the ground. "As for you!" He snapped turning his attention to Arc. "Leave Dustin alone!"

Arc ignored Shane and instead went and helped Hunter up.

Shane outraged by Arc's actions grabbed him and slammed him into the van. "Don't ever ignore me. You hear, leave Dustin alone!"

"Or you'll what?" Arc spat in defiance. "I think Dustin's old enough to make his own decisions."

All the shouting had gathered quite a crowd. Even Blake had heard the commotion and come to see what was happening. "Shane, don't be such a fool!" he called but kept his distance.

Again Hunter tried to hold Shane back. "Shane, stop this now!"

Just then Tori and Dustin pulled up in her van. Dustin jumped out and rushed to the other's aid. Tori went over to see to Arc. "Are you alright?" She asked helping him to stand.

"Shane..." Dustin said hold him back with Hunter.

Shane calmed down at the sound if Dustin's voice. "Can't you see he's no good for you?" he asked Dustin breaking free from the others grip.

It was Dustin's turn to get angry. "What's wrong Shane? Jealous, Cam not enough for you? I can't believe that I ever had feelings for you." He took a deep breath before he continued. "It's so pathetic! You spend your time avoiding me, only to go ballistic when I find a new friend. Well guess what I don't want anything to do with you so you can just stay away from me and my friends!" Dustin then marched off leaving a lot of people bewildered.

Tori went to go after him but found herself being pulled back. "I'll go." Arc told her before running after Dustin.

She turned to Shane. "You've really done it this time." She too then went after Dustin.

Blake went over to see if Hunter was ok. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Why didn't you help?" was all Hunter said back.

"What..."

"Why didn't you help?" Hunter repeated. "Why did you just stand there?"

"Hunter..."

"You're no better than Shane! You don't like Arc so you'd just let him be beaten up." He then went off after the others.

"Hunter wait..." Blake called after him but his brother didn't listen.

-

"This is better than we had planned. Who would have thought one person could come between the rangers."

"Maybe we should thank that man. With the rangers divided we can claim the crystal unopposed."

"Miasmus you must not get ahead of yourself, we still have to find where it is hidden."

"Venator I know where it is." Miasmus told his partner. "But Lothor could be a problem."

"Lothor won't be a problem much longer." Venator replied a smirk gracing his face. "Those rangers are so dumb, thinking you work for Lothor. So the evil space alien disguise worked then did it?"

"The disguise may have worked but it did limit my power. Can't I just go in my natural form?" Miasmus moaned.

"And have the rangers realize that we're not even space aliens." Venator rebuked Miasmus. "We need to get the rangers to lure Lothor out so we can dispose of him ourselves."

"So shall we go claim our prize?"

"And while we're at it shall we get rid of Lothor? I heard he was running short of help."

-

Dustin hadn't gotten far when Arc managed to catch up to him. "Dustin, wait up!" he said as he caught the other man by the wrist. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing."

"You had better not be telling me I was beat up for nothing. Dustin why did he want me to leave you alone?"

"He was probably just jealous." Dustin replied trying to break free from Arc's grip.

"Is that what you want? For me to leave you alone." Arc said letting go of Dustin's wrist.

"I don't know?" Dustin replied breaking down onto tears. "This is all to much."

"Hush. It'll be okay." Arc tried to comfort him. "I didn't want to cause any trouble." He pulled Dustin into a hug. Dustin stopped crying as he melted into the embrace.

"We know you didn't." The sound of a third voice made both men jump.

"Tori. How long have you been stood there? And with Hunter." Arc asked looking at the two of them.

"Long enough. This isn't your fault its been building for a while." Tori told Arc.

"It is though. If I hadn't gone to storm chargers for my board then no of this would have happened." Arc let go of Dustin when he realized he was still holding him.

"So Dustin when did you find out about Shane and Cam?" Tori asked moving over to Dustin.

"Earlier, I heard when Cam was telling you." He replied fighting back a second wave of tears.

"So you heard? I'm so sorry you had to find out that way." She said hugging him.

"I think I'd better go before I make things any worse." Arc turned to leave.

Dustin still crying reached out and grabbed Arc's arm. "Don't go! I don't want you to leave me alone." He sobbed. "I still want to be your friend, if you'll have me."

"Of course we can still be friends." Arc smiled at Dustin.

"Even... now you... know that I'm..." Dustin managed in between sobs.

"It doesn't matter." Arc cut in. "You're still the same Dustin aren't you. A bit goofy, black haired, brown eyed, motocross mad and a loyal friend." He went and gave the man a second hug. He then looked up and saw Hunter stood there with his arms crossed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Hunter replied acting cool.

"You aren't fooling anyone but yourself." Arc released Dustin and went over and put an arm round Hunter. "Did you really think that I'd forgotten what you did." He then hugged the other man catching him by surprise. "Hunter you protected me, someone you've only known a short while. It would've been a lot easier for you just to stand back and watch."

"It was just instinct. Besides I feel like I'm a completely different person around you." Hunter gave up trying to fight the hug. "I just blew it with Blake." For the first time he allowed himself to cry in front of other people.

"Look." Arc wiped away Hunter's tears. "Instead of dwelling on what just happened let's go get something to eat. My shout." Both Hunter and Dustin brightened up at the sound of a free lunch.

"You'd better be a millionaire, those two could eat for America." Tori looked at Arc.

-

"Shane that was a very irresponsible thing you did. I am very disappointed in your actions. Have I not taught you better than that." The guinea pig ninja master told his pupil. "And Blake I'm sure that sensei Omino has taught you better as well." The sensei shook his head in disappointment. "Your actions my have given Lothor the chance to strike an easy decisive blow." The small rodent began pacing across the table.

"Sensei there's something that this guy's hiding." Shane protested waving his hands in the air.

"Even so, that is still no excuse for your actions. You must remember that you become an easy target if your emotions get the better of you." The ninja master shot Shane a warning glance.

"You're right sensei." Blake confessed. "We have let our emotions get the better of us and I'm sorry." He bowed to the guinea pig.

"Well I'm not!" Shane spat. "You always told us to stand by our convictions and I'm not going to back down now."

"That is your decision. Just remember that actions always have consequences..." Sensei rebuked Shane but was interrupted when and alarm went off.

"Uh guy's, Miasmus is back and this time he's brought a friend." Cam called out after running over to so console.

"So let's go then." Shane ordered.

"Shane we need the others. Miasmus beat us easily on his own the three of us don't stand a chance against two of them." Cam replied but found his wrist grabbed when he went to open the communication channel.

"We don't need them." Shane hissed. "Besides they're probably with Arc anyway."

"Shane Cam's right. Regardless of how you feel we do need their help." Blake put in removing Shane's hand from Cam's wrist.

"Did you not hear what I told you." The guinea pig said. "Now go I will call the other's."

-

The other's had just finish lunch and as Tori had predicted, Dustin and Hunter had each eaten almost three times as much as the other two put together. Her communicator went off and she excused herself from the table. She went round the corner and raised her arm to her mouth. "Yeah." She asked in a hushed voice.

"The other rangers need your help." The sensei's voice came across.

"Okay I'm on to it." She replied and dropped her arm back down. She then headed back round the corner to get Dustin and Hunter. "You guy's we really need to be going."

"If it's for what I think then forget about it." Dustin replied leaning on the table.

"I'm with him." Hunter leaned back on the chair and stretched out his arms.

"Look I don't know what this is about, but I don't want to get you in anymore trouble." Arc told them when Tori gave him a pleading glance.

"Well maybe they should have thought about that before they went and hurt our feelings." Dustin said not moving and fighting all of Tori's attempts to get him to.

"Tori if you want to go then go but I'm not." Said Hunter resisting her efforts as well.

"Fine guy's." She gave up. "If I really need you then I'll call." She turned her back and marched off.

"Really you should go." Arc insisted looking after Tori. "I don't mind."

"On another subject. How's the family hunt going?" Hunter deflected. "Had any luck tracking them down?"

"Well, seen as you asked so nicely. I did get a copy of my birth certificate though the post this morning." Arc said not wanting to push things too far. "And guess what?" he paused for suspense. "My real name isn't Arc. It's not even Arcalide. It's Tobias."

"Tobias what? You've got to have a last name." Hunter cut in sounding critical.

"Hanson." Arc replied uneasily.

Dustin sat bolt upright at the sound of the last name. "Hanson... Hanson... I've heard that name before... wait it's Tori's last name." Dustin managed.

"Yeah so, there must be tons of Hanson's in the blue bay area." Hunter cut in again.

"Not as many as you'd think bro." Dustin replied. "I once forgot her number so I had to look it up. There were only two other listings under that name. One was like a seventy-year-old guy and the other was a twenty-year-old woman. Besides Tori did tell me that she had a twin brother who was adopted."

"Okay hold up there Dustin. Did Tori say the name of her brother?" Arc questioned.

"Er... no." he replied looking disheartened.

"That doesn't mean I'm not related to her... It also doesn't mean I am. The only people who would know for sure would be her parents." Arc told Dustin trying not to sound to hopeful. "And we let her walk off."

"Well she did kind of have to go and fight a monster and all dude." Dustin said before he realized whom he'd said it to.

"You decided to stay here while she fights monsters?" Arc said surprise on his face.

"Well done." Hunter muttered kicking Dustin under the table. "What he meant..."

"Hunter I'm not that dumb. Just trust me. I promise I won't tell a soul what was said." Arc cut in. "Look regardless of your feeling's if your friends need help fighting I suggest you go. Besides we can't really continue without Tori anyway. Shouldn't you really leave the fighting to the power rangers though."

"I guess so." Hunter said relieved that Arc hadn't quite figured it out. "Why don't we go after Tori and make sure she's safe. Then we can convince her to leave the fighting to the power rangers." Hunter grabbed Dustin and dragged him away. "We'll catch up with you later at storm chargers." He called pulling Dustin along behind him.

-

The battle wasn't at all going in the rangers' favor. Against all efforts Miasmus and Venator were pushing the rangers closer to the cave. Dustin and Hunter arrived just as Miasmus was throwing Tori into Blake. "Better late than never." The Yellow Ranger quipped.

"You might as well not have come." Shane shot back taking a hit from Venator.

"Dustin you help us and Hunter go get the crystal." Cam ordered ducking an attack from Miasmus.

"Where is this crystal?" The Crimson Ranger asked shooting at Venator with his crimson blaster.

"In the cave!" Cam shouted charging at Venator sword raised.

"I'm on it." Hunter called as he ran to the cave. "Do you think you can hold them off?"

"We'll try." Tori called getting to her feet after another onslaught from Miasmus.

Hunter entered the cave and looked around. The cave was large and completely empty with no crystal in sight. He carefully made his way to the center of the cave waiting for something to happen.

"Who goes there?" A voice echoed around the stone cavern. Hunter looked to see where the voice had come from but he was alone. "What business do you have here?" The disembodied voice echoed again.

"I am the Crimson Thunder Ranger and I have come for the crystal of life." Hunter replied trying to sound intimidating. "Where is it?"

"The crystal is safe. No one shall have it." Again the voice echoed.

"Come out and fight me coward. I will beat the answer out of you! Hunter called losing his patience knowing his friends were still fighting.

"Very well." Hunter turned to see a pool of shadow form not far from him. "Do you really think you can best me?" A hand emerged from the pool, then another followed. "Your all talk." The head and body came rising up and the shadow seemed to shrink. Before Hunter now stood a ranger, wearing black with a chest shield covering his upper torso.

"I don't intend on losing." The Crimson Ranger pulled out his blaster and opened fire on the other ranger.

The shots bounced off an energy dome that had formed around the other man. "Is that the best you can do?" The stranger mocked before rushing at Hunter. He grabbed the Crimson Ranger by the throat and lifted him clear of the ground. "Why do you want the crystal so bad?" the Crimson Ranger was then thrown clear across the cave and hit the stone wall opposite before falling to the floor.

Just then Dustin flew in though the cave entrance and landed near Hunter. "Did you really think you could stop me?" Venator marched in holding Tori in one arm and Blake in the other. "Oh another one." He laughed when he saw the other ranger. "Make it easy on yourself and just let us take the crystal."

"Never!" Called the man and ran at Venator. He jumped at the last moment placed a foot on Venator's chest and back flipped kicking him in the face with the other foot. Recoiling from the impact Venator dropped the two rangers he was holding. "No one is taking the crystal! I'll stop you all." The unknown ranger yelled taking up a fighting stance. Two shadows split from his own and made copies of him but devoid of any color, they were like solid shadows.

Miasmus burst in throwing Shane to the floor. "I grow tired of this. Lets finish them off." He declared as Cam hobbled in and went to Shane.

In the cave stood three groups of people, the rangers, Venator and Miasmus, and the other ranger with his shadows. What followed could only be described as mayhem. The thunder rangers went after one of the shadows with Cam, the wind rangers charged Miasmus, and the other shadow began an assault on Venator. While all of the fighting was going on the other ranger hung back and watched.

Miasmus was easily beating the wind rangers. He ducked a punch from Shane, grabbed the Red Rangers arm and hurled him into Tori. He then charged an energy blast and shot it at Dustin knocking him into the wall. Dustin slumped to the floor unable to move much.

The thunder rangers and Cam were having their butts kicked by the shadow. It was too quick for them to keep up with. When occasionally they did get a hit in their weapons would pass right though it. Venator was not fairing any better with the other shadow until he realized that energy blasts could affect it. Hurling several at the thing it finally dissipated. He then turned to where the other shadow fought and shot another volley. This caused it to dissipate and also hit the rangers knocking them down.

This is when the other ranger decided to step in. drawing two pistols he began shooting Venator in the back. After the first shots hit Venator turned around and began using his arm as a shield. The ranger ran at him jumped and kicked off his shoulders to gain more height. He flipped and twisted then shot at Venator several more times before landing. He replaced the pistols on his thighs then drew two daggers out of them. He charged though the group of combatants cutting down anyone standing.

Dustin fell hard and Venator seeing this opportunity charged an energy sphere. "Good bye ranger." He laughed and hurled the ball at the immobile ranger.

"Dustin, no!" Tori cried jumping in the way of the attack. The blast hit her in the chest with so much force that she demorphed as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tori!" Dustin yelled crawling over to where she lay. "Please be okay." He sobbed opening the visor on his helmet and pulling her body as close as he could.

"Oh how upsetting." Miasmus joked. "We can arrange for you to meet her."

"You'll pay." The unknown ranger muttered and began charging energy. He unleashed the attack that caused a ring of dark energy spheres to travel out from him. The balls impacted with the two villains bringing them to their knees but passed harmlessly though the rangers.

"You may have won this time." Venator said as he and Miasmus teleported away. "But we'll be back."

The rangers all gathered around Tori and Dustin. "Is she going to be alright?" Blake asked looking down at the girl he loved.

"I think that blast caused and energy drain effect." Cam replied as he checked over his friend's wounds. "It seems to be draining her life force quite rapidly."

"What does that mean?" Shane asked looking bewildered.

"It means that we don't have much time to do anything..." Cam looked down trailing off and the rest of the rangers under stood.

"Let me look after her." The mysterious ranger stepped forward. "This is my fault."

"What can you do?" Dustin looked up.

"It's to complicated to explain. You said that time was a problem. Well what if I took her somewhere time doesn't function normally?" The man replied.

"Why would you do that?" Shane asked standing up.

"Just trust me. You don't want to lose your friend and I can help."

"Why should we..." Shane started but Hunter put an arm on his shoulder.

"Just let him." Hunter interrupted pulling Shane away. The other rangers didn't argue and backed off as well letting the man at Tori.

"I'll take good care of her I promise." He said as he sank into the shadow beneath him holding the Blue Ranger.

-

To be continued...

Note: I need reviews to keep me motivated. So please review so I finish the story.


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

Note: slash factor gets worse so don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. Also don't read if you don't like the rangers arguing.

**We all have Shadows.**

**Confessions.**

The remaining rangers return to their HQ battered and bruised only to turn on one another. "Why did you let him take her!" Blake erupted at Hunter. "How do you know we can trust him?" He shoved the Crimson Ranger into the wall. "I hate you." He muttered pounding his fists into Hunter's chest.

"I... can't explain..." Hunter managed.

"You can't even give me a reason!" He continued pounding on the Crimson Rangers chest. "You knew how I felt about her... I loved her." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Were you jealous?"

"We couldn't do anything for her." Hunter told his brother. "Cam said so himself. We could either watch her die or let him take her in the hopes he can save her."

"It's true. I don't know what Venator did to her." Cam interjected hoping to calm things.

"Even so you didn't answer my question." Blake rounded on Hunter. "You were jealous of us from the beginning weren't you?"

"This isn't about that..."

"You were! Just admit it." Blake pinned the taller man to the wall. "You couldn't stand your little bro. getting the girl you liked."

"Shut up!" Hunter shoved Blake off him. "Just drop it."

Blake went for Hunter but Cam held him back. "We all let him take her. None of us tried to stop him, we went along with Hunter's decision."

"I would have if he'd not been able to beat me with his eyes closed. You saw what he did to the space goons." Shane burst out not wanting to stay quiet any longer. "I felt there was no choice."

"Give it a rest the lot of you!" Dustin snapped out of his little world. "If you want to blame someone blame me. It was my fault! If I hadn't been such a crap ranger then none of this would have happened." With that he stormed out of ninja ops.

"Dustin..." Hunter made to go after him.

"Wait Hunter." It was the voice of sensei Watanabe. "I am ashamed of all of you. To busy to blame each other to notice a friends pain."

"But..." Shane tried before being cut off.

"But what Shane? You always have choices even if it may seem you don't. Hunter was correct, if you could do nothing then letting somebody else try was a good choice. At some level you agreed with his decision because you accepted it and allowed it to happen."

"You're right sensei." Shane admitted.

"I always am that is why I am the master. Now I suggest that you all go and get some rest for there will be many battles ahead."

-

"Tori. Tori wake up."

"What? Where?" Tori went to move but found she hadn't the strength.

"Hey take it easy. You were hit pretty hard."

She rolled her head to the side to see who was talking to her. "Who are you? What do you want?" She saw a figure move in the shadows.

"Let's just say I'm a friend."

"Wait I know you." She forced her body to move even though it fought against her. "Arc. It's you isn't it?" The figure shifted in the shadows. "Arc show yourself." Tori let out a gasp as the figure stepped into the dim light.

"As you can see I'm not this Arc person." The black clothed ranger replied.

"But... that voice. I'm sure it was Arc's. You are Arc aren't you?" Tori managed as she winced in pain. "Look please tell me."

"Fine." The ranger replied. "Power down." The suit shattered away to reveal a blond haired man.

"Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me you were a ranger when we first met?" Tori asked sounding wounded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "Arc countered. "I didn't know you were a ranger. We are meant to keep our identities secret."

"But you attacked us. Even without knowing who we were. You could see we were rangers we could've solved the problem without fighting. Tori protested.

"I was attacked first by the Crimson Thunder Ranger. How was I supposed to know you weren't bad? He just demanded that I give him the crystal of life, and when I refused he attacked me." Arc moved over to Tori and sat down next to her. "I'm its guardian and I am to protect it from any that would use it for evil."

"Trust Hunter, he always was the act then think type." Tori said trying to sit up. "Cam never should have sent him to get it. If only he'd told you why we wanted it."

"So why do you want it?" Arc questioned helping her sit.

"We wanted to put it somewhere Venator and Miasmus couldn't get it."

"They can't get it where it is if you're talking about who I think you are. So Hunter is the Crimson Thunder Ranger? I did try telling him that but he wouldn't listen." Arc looked about avoiding eye contact with Tori. "So I guess Dustin is a ranger then."

"Yeah, the Yellow one. Shane's the Red one, Blake's the Navy one and Cam's the green one." Tori looked about taking in her surroundings. In the middle of the room was an hourglass, around it were twelve crystal monoliths with runes carved into them. "So where are we?"

Arc stood up and spun about with his arms out. "This." He said. "Is the Nexus of Time." He stopped spinning and looked at her. "I brought you here after that monster hurt you."

"About that. I kind of don't know what happened after he hit me?" Tori said looking bemused. "Why did you decide to help me."

"When I realized who you were I didn't want to fight you. It was my fault that you were hurt because I didn't help you fight those monsters." Arc looked at his feet out of shame. "I'm to blame for this as much as Hunter. I did fight back. You'd tried to be my friend and for that I am grateful. When the green one said that you could die I had to do something, I've seen enough death lately."

"Okay, so I'm dying. Then why am I still alive?" She asked looking even more confused.

"Time's stopped here at the moment." Arc explained pointing at the hourglass in the center if the room. "See the sand's not running. Because you're here and time's stopped, what was killing you has stopped also." He reached into his training uniform a pulled out a vial. "That reminds me drink this." He handed Tori the small vial.

"What is it?" She looked at the clear liquid inside.

"An elixir of healing. It will heal your physical wounds..." Arc paused and Tori looked at him. "But it won't stop the life drain which was killing you. If you leave here your energy will be drained and you will die."

"That's okay. I'll stay here until you find a way to stop it." Tori replied understandingly. "Maybe you should talk to Cam he might be able to figure it out."

"How do I find him?"

"Ask Dustin or Hunter they'll help you."

"Just out of curiosity Dustin said you had a twin brother. What's his name?" Arc asked not wanting to sound too keen.

"Tobias, why?" Tori replied.

"I was just wondering that was all. I'll be off now." Arc turned and walked though a portal that Tori hadn't noticed was there.

-

Dustin stood outside ninja ops and watched as one by one the other rangers left. It was Hunter who noticed him. "I've got some stuff to do. I'll catch up with you later." He told his brother as Blake continued down the forest path.

"Sure, whatever." Blake called back. Things were still a little tense between the two of them.

Hunter waited until Blake was out of sight before walking over to Dustin. "That was some outburst in there." He said unsure of what to do. "That's the second one today Dustin. What's going on with you?" Taking a few more steps he waited for Dustin to reply. The dark haired man glanced over his shoulder but remained quiet. "Dustin help me out. I don't know what to say or do. What would Tori do in this situation?"

"Tori isn't here though and it's my fault." the Yellow Ranger spun round to face the Crimson Ranger. "If I wasn't such a crap ranger none of this would have happened."

"Dustin..." Hunter took the other man into an awkward embrace. "It's not your fault. That could've been anyone of us."

Dustin looked into Hunter's blue eyes but remained silent. Before he realized what had happened he put his lips on Hunter's.

They stood like that for awhile until Hunter's brain kicked in and he shoved Dustin off. He spat and made a show of wiping his mouth. "What the hell brought that on?" he said backing away from Dustin.

Dustin looked from Hunter to the ground and then back at Hunter again. He then turned and began walking away. "Sorry." He called back to Hunter.

"Where do you think your going?" Hunter ran forward and caught hold of Dustin. "What gives you the right to just kiss me and then walk off?" He spun the other man around and held him firmly at arm's length. "I want some answers."

"You should have just left me alone!" Dustin broke free of Hunter's grip and ran away not looking back to see if Hunter had followed.

Hunter sank to the ground. "What have I done?" He muttered to himself. _I only wanted to help him and I've gone and made things worse. I can't do this I ruin everything, first Blake and now Dustin. I even lied to Arc. I'm such a fool I wish I could make things right._ He broke down and cried into the forest floor as rain began to fall.

-

Arc was walking though the park when he came across Dustin. "Hey Dustin you alright?" He called as he walked over to the dark haired man. Dustin was soaking even though the rain had been last night. "Dustin..." Arc looked at the man and saw bags under his eyes. "Have you been here the whole nigh?" He asked but Dustin only looked at the gray sky. "What's wrong?" Arc stretched out an arm and put it on Dustin's shoulder. But the other man simply pushed it off. "Dustin..." Arc pulled the man into a hug refusing to let go as Dustin struggled against it. In the end Dustin gave up the fight and just cried into Arc's shoulder.

The sky grew darker and the first drops of rain fell. "Why?" Dustin muttered as Arc let him go.

"Why what?" Arc pulled Dustin into another hug.

"Why do you act like this? Being so caring and stuff. You know how I feel about men yet you'll still hug me." Dustin worked his way free from Arc's grasp.

"Are you saying you fancy me?" Arc joked but stopped when he saw that Dustin wasn't in the mood. "Dustin, I'm secure in my feelings for others. I just think it's important that those around you know how you feel. If you hide your feelings from them for to long you my never get the chance to express them and it can lead to all sorts of problems." Arc pulled Dustin into yet another hug. "I like you as a friend and nothing is going to change that. If you want a shoulder to cry on then use mine. I'm not afraid to do what I have to in order to help you."

"But what if I kissed you?" Dustin tried not to think about it too much.

"Is that what it would take?" Arc wasn't stunned by the question and his reaction surprised Dustin.

"I... don't know? I'm a little confused about my feelings right now." Dustin admitted knowing how dumb it sounded.

"I kinda figured that out on my own." Arc messed up Dustin's wet hair. "If I can do anything for you don't hesitate to ask."

"You wouldn't mind doing me a favor would you?" Before Arc had answered Dustin had removed his morpher and handed it to Arc. "Could you give this to Blake or Hunter? I want some time alone to think." Dustin turned and left Arc stood in the rain speechless.

-

"Hunter you haven't seen Dustin? It's just he's late for work and he was supposed to meet me at the track this morning but he didn't show." The short red haired woman asked.

"No!" Hunter snapped. "Do I look like his keeper."

"What's up with you. I just thought that since you guys hung out you may know where he is." Kelly looked hurt. "I hope your not going to snap like that at the customers. Look I'm just worried about him."

"Well the last time I saw him was yesterday." Blake cut in before Hunter could say something stupid. "Hunter you need to chill."

"Why are you getting at me? It's not my fault he isn't here is it!" Hunter threw the spanner he was holding onto the floor. _Maybe it was my fault I shouldn't of reacted the way I did. I'm so stupid to let my feelings get the better of me. _"You know what. I can't take this any more." He stood up and glared at Blake. "I don't need to chill!" This outburst drew the attention of the few customers there were. "I'm sick of being blamed for everything that goes wrong in other peoples lives. I have enough problems of my own and I don't need you adding to them."

"Hey Hunter, can I talk to you?" It was Arc.

"No!" Hunter stormed out of the shop, pushing Arc out of the way as he passed.

"Hunter..." Blake called after his brother, but was held back by a wet hand.

"I'll go. As you can see I'm already soaked." Arc pulled his clothes out to emphasize his point. "It's just a bit wet out there." He smiled at Blake before running into the rain after Hunter.

-

Dustin sat in a tree on the edge of the park watching the rainfall, thinking. _If only I were stronger. I could've helped Tori. If I'd been stronger Tori wouldn't even need help. I'm a loser and I always have been. Everyone was always better than I was. No wonder Shane went for Cam instead of me. Arc must really like charity work for him to want to help me. I wish I were stronger, better. Then I could show them how good I really am._

"If you really want to be better then maybe I can help you." A brown haired man appeared out of nowhere.

"If you really want to help me go away." Dustin called from his perch.

"Don't be to quick to judge. I could give you power enough to show your friends how good you are. You could become so strong that you could even defeat Lothor on your own."

"What? No one has that much power." Dustin looked down in amazement at the other man.

"Come and I'll show you." The man stretched out an arm to Dustin. "There's no reason to be afraid."

Dustin jumped out the tree and took the other mans hand. "So where are we going?"

The man waved his free arm and an ancient symbol appeared under them. "To a school of the best warriors." The symbol erupted in a burst of energy that when it had died down the two men were nowhere to be seen.

-

"Get over it!" Arc grabbed Hunter by the wrist and spun him round so they were face to face.

"What!" Hunter replied yanking his wrist free from Arc grasp.

"You heard. Get... over... it..." Arc deliberately drew out the words. "I only wanted to give this to you." He handed Dustin's morpher to Hunter. "It's from Dustin."

"Well did he say anything?"

"He just said he wanted some time to think. Why?" Arc looked puzzled. "Did something happen between you? I don't get you. Are you like a tap?"

"What? Why are you comparing me to a tap?" it was Hunter's turn to look puzzled

"'Cos you're always running hot and cold. Would you rather I compare you to a light switch?" Arc smirked which caused Hunter to smile. "See things aren't really that bad." He put his arm on Hunter's shoulder. "So what happened between you and Dustin?"

face to face with Arc. Hair plastered down, water dripping off them. Hunter broke down crying tears mixing with rain water. Arc pulled him into a hug letting Hunter cry onto his already soaked shoulder. "He was upset about... so I tried to... then he just... I don't want talk about it." Hunter regained his composure but didn't break the hug.

"Ain't that cute a ranger crying to his boyfriend." A black haired man appeared in a flash of light.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Hunter yelled at the new man breaking the hug. "Besides what's a ranger? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me." The man waved his arm. "Maybe this will help." His form shifted and Hunter instinctively push Arc behind him. "Remember me now?" before the two men stood now stood a golden amour clad monster.

"Venator." Hunter muttered under his breath. "Arc get out of here." He commanded pushing Arc away from the monster.

"Why what are you going to do?" Arc asked standing his ground.

"Do you really think I'll fight you in this form." Venator waved his arm again. "Behold my true form." His form changed again and now he looked like a cross between the two other forms. While he looked almost human, his left arm and chest bore golden amour and his right leg from the knee down. He also had a bracer on his right arm and plates on each thigh. "I only came here for your friend. Now hand him over and no one gets hurt."

"What do you want with me?" Arc demanded.

"Only to make you into one of our own rangers. Miasmus already has his candidate I believe you know him." Miasmus then appeared holding an unconscious man. His form was very similar to Venator's the only difference was the placement of amour.

"Dustin." Both men gasped.

"What have you done to him?" Hunter demanded running forward.

"I don't think so." Venator said grabbing and throwing Hunter back at Arc's feet. "He will become the Amber Ranger and will help us take over this world. Miasmus take him away I'll join you shortly after I have the other one." Miasmus teleported away with Dustin as Hunter could only watch.

"It's Tori all over again." He muttered to himself.

"If you think I'll help you hurt my friends your mistaken!" Arc yelled at Venator. "I will never help you." He spat backing away.

"Suit yourself." Venator smashed his fist into the ground. "You won't leave here alive." A symbol appeared under Venator that stretched out under where the two men stood. Venator stood up and pulled a sword from the ground where his fist had hit. At the same time energy burst from the edges of the symbol creating a wall of force. "It's a confinement spell you can't go anywhere." Venator laughed.

"Well what are you waiting for Hunter? Morph already." Arc called at Hunter.

Hunter froze at the words. _How long has he known? _"What?" he called back.

"Fine. Shadow storm, ranger form, ha!" Arc called moving as he did so. There was a flash of light and in Arc's place stood the Shadow Ranger. "Well now you know. So just morph already."

"Thunder storm, ranger form, ha!" Hunter called doing the actions for morphing. "So how long have you known." He called to Arc.

"Tori told me."

"But in the cave. It was you I fought."

"I'm sorry about that. Tori didn't tell me until after the fight. You knew it was me, that's why you let me take her right?"

"I wasn't sure. It was only when you asked me to trust you."

Venator cut in at this point fed up of waiting. "Can we get on with this. I'll destroy both of you." Venator lunged at Hunter and at the last moment swung his sword in a slicing motion. The blade cut across Hunter's abdomen and he fell to the ground. The Crimson Ranger curled up in pain as Venator stood over him sword raised to strike the final blow. "Good bye ranger." He said swinging the sword. "What?" Arc had shot Venator's sword out of his hand. The sword landed blade down behind Venator.

"Not today." The Shadow Ranger unleashed a volley of shots at the monster knocking him back. Arc took up position between the wounded Crimson Ranger and Venator. Venator grabbed the sword from the ground and begun swinging wildly at Arc. He managed to dodge the first few but then couldn't move any further back without tripping over Hunter. He resorted to using his forearms to guard against the onslaught of Venator's attacks.

Hunter struggled to his feet and staggered across to Arc still clutching his abdomen. "I thought you could beat him?"

"I'm not at my full power. We have to retreat." Arc replied raising a small dome of energy around them.

Venator attacked the dome with his sword and energy blasts but it withstood the attacks. "What do you mean not your full power." Hunter asked falling to his knees next to Arc.

"Can we talk about it later. First we need to escape." Arc moved over to Hunter and put his arm around him to support him. "Do you trust me?"

"Do you even have to ask. I trust you and always have done." Hunter replied putting an arm around Arc for extra support.

"Just though I'd check." The shadows beneath them formed a puddle and the two rangers began sinking. "Well Venator, love to stay and chat but I've got better things to be doing." Arc quipped as they vanished from sight.

Venator jumped grabbing madly at thin air. "This isn't over yet!" He slammed his fist into the ground before teleporting away.

-

Hunter collapsed to the ground his suit shattering. "Tori help me with him." Arc called as he himself demorphed. He knelt on the floor next to the injured Crimson Ranger.

"What happened?" Tori rushed over and knelt on the other side of the wounded man. "It seems like you only just left."

"I explain later, we need to help him first. Venator attacked us and he was a lot stronger than before." Arc said pulling Hunter's shirt up to reveal a big cut across his abdomen. "It's still bleeding." He said as he examined the wound.

As he did so Tori caught his wrist. "Look at your forearm." She exclaimed twisting his arm so the cuts across it were clear to see. "How did this happen? Were you in ranger form?"

"He must have used a weapon that could damage us though our suits." Arc pulled his arm free. ""Look I'm fine, they're just scratches. I'm more worried about Hunter." Hunter went to move but Arc pushed him gently back down. "Just rest, I'll be back with some healing stuff." He got up and turned to Tori. "Take care of him I'll be back before you know it."

Before she could reply he'd gone. She looked at Hunter who was sweating profusely and very pale. The sound of someone collapsing behind her made her jump. The Blue Ranger turned to see who it was and rushed over to the man when she realized. "Arc are you okay?" she looked worried and rolled the man over.

"I'll be fine. Give this to Hunter." He held out a small vial. "It's the last of the healing elixir I have."

"What about you?" She refused to take it from him.

"I'll be fine." He repeated. "Hunter needs this more than me." Arc rolled onto his knees and crawled across to where Hunter lay. He put one arm under the other man head and lifted him into a sitting position. "Drink this." He popped the top off the vial with his thumb and held it to Hunter's lips. Hunter slowly drank the liquid feeling stupid at the fact he was too weak to do it himself. "Just rest, you'll feel a whole lot better when you wake." Arc said laying Hunter gently back down.

"Thanks." Hunter muttered before falling to sleep.

"Why'd you do that?" Tori asked in a hushed voice so not to disturb Hunter.

Arc stood up and walked over to the hourglass in the center of the room. Leaning against it he turned to Tori. "I've seen enough of people I care about dying and I don't want to see it happen any more." He turned away from the blond girl in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Arc..." She went over and put and comforting arm across his shoulder. "What happened?"

"The academy where I lived was attacked by Lothor. He killed every one and burned the school to the ground." He sank to the floor more tears falling.

"Why'd he kill every one and not capture them like he did the other schools?" Tori asked puzzled.

"Those energy sphere prison things, can't hold a shadow ninja." Arc gave a little smirk. "Not much can. Anyway my adopted farther gave me the morpher and told me to protect the crystal."

"What happened to your dad?"

"Lothor killed him. I watched as he tried to protect me and Lothor cut him down." Arc fully broke down tears flowing freely his eyes red. "I went back after the fighting had stopped but there was no trace of the school left. All my friends and family gone. It was like they had never even existed."

"I know how that feels." It was Hunter. He walked over and hugged the crying blond. "Lothor killed my parents."

"You heard?" Arc looked at Hunter. "How are you feeling?" he changed the subject before things got awkward.

"That potion worked wonders, though I do feel a bit weird." Hunter replied letting go of the other man.

"What like some things draining your power. That would be because Venator's attack does that." Arc told a stunned audience. "I figured it out when I went to get the elixir."

"So that means you..." Tori gasped unable to finish the sentence. "When were you going to tell us?"

"It's fine. I think I have a solution." Arc got to his feet but fell to the ground again in pain.

"Arc what's wrong?" Hunter grabbed hold of the other man and helped him up.

"Um guys. I don't mean to interrupt but why is the sand running?" Tori starred at the hourglass where sand was pouring from top to bottom at a steady rate.

"What do you mean?" Hunter turned to look at Tori.

"Well when I first came here the sand had stopped flowing."

"I can't hold time sill any longer." Arc looked up at the other blondes. "It's too much of a strain on my body."

"So when you said you weren't at your full power this is what you meant." Hunter held onto the other man tighter as his body gave way again. "How long have you been doing this?" He asked concern growing the weaker Arc became.

"Since the battle yesterday."

"What's the longest you've ever done it before?" Tori looked at Hunter.

"The longest I've held it is ten hours." Arc was growing weaker by the minuet.

"And with Venator's energy drain and the fight." Tori gasped. "How long do you have left?"

"I don't know. The energy drain is slower if your body is healthy and you don't over exert yourself." Arc fell to his knees despite Hunter's efforts.

"Arc what is it that can cure us?" Hunter knelt down next to the man.

"The crystal..." Arc managed to get the words out.

"But we don't know where it is. Stay with us." Hunter shook the man trying to keep him conscious.

"Portal ... twelfth... monolith..." Arc stuttered before passing out.

"Tori which one is it. We can't do them all. What if we end up somewhere and can't get back?" Hunter picked up the other man. "We need to help him fast."

The Blue Ranger stood and thought then pointed to the monolith behind the Crimson Ranger. "That one. Let's go."

"How do know that?" Hunter looked ant the monolith and the markings on it.

"See the first symbol. It has twelve dots." She then pointed to the one on the right. "That one has one and so on." She pointed at each pillar in turn. "So lets go."

As they approached the monolith the symbols began glowing and a portal appeared. "Well I guess he goes nothing." Hunter walked into the light followed by Tori.

-

To be continued...

Note: is it just me or do these things seem to get longer. Anyway please review and keep me motivated.


	5. Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

Note: I really suggest that you don't read if you don't like slash. Has fluffy moments as well.

**We all have Shadows.**

**Battles.**

Cam sat at the computer working at his latest invention. "This just isn't working!" The word error flashed up on the screen. "No mater how hard I try. I just can't get it working". The word error appeared again. Cam leaned back in the chair and stretched out and closed his eyes.

He didn't notice when the Red Ranger entered the HQ. Shane walked up quietly behind the Green Ranger and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hard day's work." He said putting his arms around the smaller man. "I went to find Dustin and talk but he's nowhere to be found."

Cam sat up in the chair. "What do you mean? I haven't seen him since the other night."

"Cam I can't find Hunter!" Blake burst in and stopped when he saw Shane. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Cam stood up breaking from Shane's grip. "What do you mean? I haven't seen him since the other night either."

"Well I was with him yesterday but he didn't come home last night."

"What happened? Did you two fight again?" Shane asked sitting down in Cam's vacated seat.

"We didn't fight exactly but then we haven't been speaking much either. The last time I saw him he burst out of the shop in a mood." Blake perched on the large table. "Arc went after him."

"Well then maybe Arc took him." Shane said spinning round on the chair. "We need to blame him for it. Maybe he's got Dustin as well."

"Shane why are you blaming Arc again. You beat him up so I doubt that he could hold two ninjas." Cam pushed the Red Ranger off his chair so he could sit down. "We go over this continually Arc isn't an evil space ninja sent to destroy us."

"Besides who's to say that Arc isn't missing as well. Who ever has Hunter could have Arc." Blake helped Shane get to his feet. "Does this have something to do with what happened between you and Dustin?"

"That's none of your business." Shane crossed his arms defensively.

"What ever. I'm going to look for him some more." Blake walked out of ninja ops. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing." He called as he walked up the stairs.

Cam waited until Blake had gone before he spoke. "Shane I don't think you should come here and show your affection like that." He turned back to the screen and began running the simulations again.

"What brought this on?" Shane sounded wounded.

"Look Shane I just don't think it's a good idea. Anyone could catch us." Cam had to restart the program again after yet another error message appeared.

"Are you ashamed of me. I thought that you wanted me to be more affectionate." Shane walked to the entrance. "But if you're not happy then maybe we should stop seeing each other."

"Shane that's not what I meant and you know it." Cam turned from the screen. "I'm just a bit unsure about, are things moving too fast."

"If you want to slow things down." Shane turned. "Just say."

-

Before the rangers was a pool of water. Large white marble pillars rose from the platform they stood on and formed a ring. Exotic plants spiraled their way up the pillars. Trees grew all around their branches reaching into the azure sky. In the canter of the pool stood a clear crystal that glistened as the golden sunlight reflected of it's perfect surface. Several aqua ducts supplied water to the pool as channels ran with the water into the forest.

"This place is so perfect." Tori exclaimed in awe as she took in her surroundings. "Could a place like this even exist on earth?"

"I don't care. Right now I want to save Arc, how do we do it?" Hunter carried Arc forward towards the pool. "He'd know what to do."

"Hunter you really care for him don't you?" Tori went up to the man's side.

"I value him as a friend, nothing more." The Crimson Ranger laid Arc by the side of the pool. "No one has every really stuck around me like him. I never really made friends and the people I did..."

"What Hunter?" The Blue Ranger put an arm around the taller man.

"I used to feel like me and Blake came as a set. I wondered if they would have been my friends if they weren't his." Hunter knelt by the unconscious man. "I even wondered if you and the others liked me for who I was."

"Why wouldn't they?" Both rangers jumped when Arc spoke. He sat himself up and looked at Hunter. "If people can't see what a great person you are then they're blind."

"How?" Was all Hunter could say still in shock, he backed away from the other blond man.

"When you put me down my hand fell into the water."

"But how did that heal you?" Tori got closer so she could inspect Arc. "Even the cuts on your arms are gone."

"This water brings life to every thing. It heals wounds and refreshes the body." Arc dipped his hand into the pool and drew it out again watching the water run from his fingers. "The crystal purifies the water which then gives life to this place. The elixir you had was water from this pool and sap from a special plant."

"So are you cured of the life drain?" Hunter asked looking hopeful.

"No Hunter the crystal still needs to do that. The water can only bring life to living things, it doesn't give life." Arc stood up and looked at the crystal.

"But I don't get it. Aren't they both the same thing?" Hunter stood up as well looking rather dumbstruck.

"No Hunter." Tori said. "If you were dead then all the water in the pool couldn't revive you. Right?" she looked to Arc for conformation that she was right.

"You got it. The water I guess just extends life." Arc replied stepping onto the surface of the water. "It can't remove the curse so we would still die once we stop using the water." He turned to face the others. "Come on, all you have to do is touch the crystal."

Tori stepped onto the water and began walking up to the crystal. Hunter on the other hand hesitated at the edge of the pool. "Hunter what's wrong?" Tori held of touching the crystal. "You know that Arc can be trusted so why hesitate." She put her hand on the smooth surface of the giant stone and felt a wave of warmth pass though her.

"Hunter come on." Arc stretched forth his hand. Hunter didn't accept it so Arc grabbed him. "This is for your own good." He told the surprised man as he was dragged along the water. Arc took Hunter's hand and placed it on the crystal he then put his on. "It doesn't hurt." He mocked.

"Why'd you hesitate? What aren't you telling me?" Tori gave Hunter a critical look.

"Miasmus has Dustin. He took him before the fight with Venator." Arc told Tori, as it seemed that Hunter wasn't. "They want to use him as an evil ranger."

"Shut it Arc!" Hunter broke his silence. "This is my fault and I'm going to make it right. I don't want yours or anybody else's help." Hunter turned his back and began walking to the portal. "You don't know how I feel."

"I know more than you think. Guess what, it wasn't your fault and blaming yourself doesn't help any one." Arc easily caught Hunter and whispered in his ear. "Neither does being dead. So what happened between you and Dustin to make you fell this way?"

Hunter lent back and replied. "He kissed me." His cheeks reddened. "But I pushed him away. How do you know how I feel?"

"Well it would be no fun if I told you." Arc gave Hunter a little shove.

"Um guys can we go? I think we should tell sensei about Dustin." Tori sprinted to catch up with them. "As much as I like this place I do want to go home."

-

"Venator you know how I hate waiting. How much longer do we have to wait?" Miasmus sat on the floor of the cave of time tapping his finger's impatiently.

"If they went to get healed by the crystal then they should be back very soon. Besides our little surprise for them can wait patiently for them so why can't you." Venator glanced over his shoulder at the figure stood in the shadows. "Here they come." He looked back at a wall that shifted and warped.

"So like I was saying. Venator wanted to turn me into one of his evil rangers just like they're going to do to Dustin." Arc said appearing first from the portal.

"I still do!" Venator interrupted smirking as the rangers appeared. "So nice of you to join us."

"There's someone we want you to meet." Miasmus motioned toward the figure stood in the shadows.

The figure stepped forward revealing him self to be another ranger. His outfit was similar in design to that of the thunder rangers. He had an amber chest piece with silver symbol. Black legs with amber boots and silver kneepads. Silver shoulder guards and a claw strapped to the right hand and wrist. "Now are you going to come nicely or do I have to drag you?" He began walking towards the others.

"I'm not going to help you so just forget it." Arc backed away taking a defensive stance.

"Take me instead." Hunter stepped forward boldly. "If you want to use anyone then use me."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. Leave those morphers behind and come with me." The Amber Ranger watched as Hunter did what he was told. He first removed the one strapped to his belt and then took the one off his wrist. Hunter placed them on the ground next to him before walking to the Amber Ranger.

"Hunter! Don't be so stupid. Going with them doesn't solve anything." Arc ran forward but the Amber Ranger motioned with his hand and a wall of fire blocked his path. "Hunter it's not going to bring Dustin back!"

Hunter turned a looked at Arc. "I know." He replied hoping Arc would understand the rest.

"Now that we have what we want, we'll leave you alone." Venator said disappearing.

"For now." Miasmus added. Then he too vanished

"But we haven't forgotten about you." The Amber Ranger said taking Hunter and teleporting away.

Once they had all gone the firewall disappeared and Tori went to retrieve the morphers. "This doesn't look good. You will come with me to explain this to the others?" She looked hopefully at Arc who nodded but didn't say anything.

-

"Guy's we have a problem." Tori bounded into ninja ops and tossed the morphers onto the table.

"Tori...Where'd you get them?" Cam asked looking at the objects. "They look just like Hunter and Dustin's."

"That would be because they are theirs." Tori replied. "Venator and Miasmus have them. But I have someone who can help get them back. He helped me." She ran up the stairs and then back down dragging Arc.

It didn't take Shane long to react seeing who she'd brought with her. "What's he doing here?" He erupted glaring at the blond man. "How could he possibly help us? He isn't even a power ranger."

Arc stood still not moving not speaking. "He is a ranger. In fact he's the one that wiped the floor with us a couple days ago." Tori defended the other man. "He was the one who saved my life."

"If that's the case then how come I beat him up so easily yesterday?" Shane spat moving closer to the other man. "He doesn't even talk to defend himself. I guess he just lets every one else do that for him as well. Where was he when they took Dustin and Hunter? If he's so strong why didn't he stop them?"

"I didn't know they had Dustin and I tried to stop them taking Hunter! If you weren't so wrapped up in your own little world then maybe Dustin wouldn't have gone with them." Arc held his ground against Shane's advance.

"Why you." Shane lunged at Arc, who dodged the blow and caught his arm.

"You only get to beat me up once." Arc threw Shane across the room where he landed unceremoniously on his ass in front of Blake. "I don't have to stay here and take this." He then proceeded to walk out but Tori grabbed him and held on firmly. "It's clear your friends don't want my help just let go."

"I don't care what they want. I want your help and that's all that matters." The blond girl protested battering her eyelids and trying to look cute. "I know Shane can be a jerk sometimes but he means well."

"Look Tori, I know that you want to help your friends. Do you really need me to do it?"

"Yes." She continued tugging at his arm. "If I have to I'll get down on my knees and beg."

"Tori you don't have to do that... it's just Shane is right in that I did cause the problems to begin with. I could make things worse." Arc pulled free from the girl's grip. "Maybe I should just go."

"You can't!" it was Blake who called out. "We should have given you a chance. I found that I didn't want Hunter to hang with you cos I was jealous."

"Why? You're his bro. even if you were adopted he has childhood memories of the things the two of you did. Nothing could change that. You'll always be his little brother."

"But what if you were related, I thought that you'd take him away from me."

"Look I can tell you now that we're not related. Besides even if we were there was no guarantee that we'd get along." Arc gave up the idea of leaving because it didn't look like it was going to happen. "Blake you're his family and nothing will replace that."

"You know. You're not that bad a guy after all." He smiled and kicked Shane in the back of the foot. "We should give you a chance to help us get the others back."

Shane went to speak but remained quiet when Cam kicked his other foot. "They'll turn up sooner or later and when they do we'll get them back." Cam made his way over to the computer console. "I'll check the satellite for any disturbances."

"Well I'm glad that you have sorted that out." The rodent dressed like a ninja master said from his perch on the table.

"Did that hamster just talk?" Arc jumped in surprise.

"That's our sensei." Tori whispered in his ear. "Lothor made him that way, and he isn't a hamster he's a guinea pig."

"I'm sorry." He bowed to the guinea pig.

"That's ok you weren't to know." The rodent turned and looked at Shane. "Now I suggest that you all learn to get along."

"Well we don't have the luxury of time." Cam said turning from the monitor. "They've just shown up at the quarry."

"Well rangers go, but be careful." The ninja master dismissed them. The rangers turned to leave. "Arc would you please stay behind I wish to speak with you." The rodent watched as the other rangers left before speaking. "You know more then you are telling."

"No disrespect, but you are not my master and I don't answer to you." Arc replied defiantly.

"Just remember that withholding information can be a dangerous thing. I sense that you are a good person so why don't you tell me the truth." The ninja master paced the table. "You have learned to control your emotions well. It is hard to read your thoughts like I can the others." Sensei Watanabe stopped and glanced at the man. "You've encountered the monsters before haven't you?"

"Yes. They are or more accurately were fire ninjas. This wasn't the first time they've come for the crystal." Arc knelt down so he was at the same height as the guinea pig. "I was only young but they came to the shadow academy demanding that the crystal be handed over."

"It is impossible for them to be fire ninjas. That academy was destroyed over two thousand years ago." The rodent watched Arc's expression trying to detect if he was telling the truth.

"I did say were. They're not any more, my farther said that they had been corrupted by evil and were no longer the same people that they used to be."

"It is a shame that we don't have the scrolls of prophecy and legend. So what happened when they came before?"

"Sensei Tenkowa, my farther, refused and they just left. Guess they didn't want to take on a whole school of ninjas." Arc gave a half grin. "So can I go?"

"No. Stay here and watch the battle with me. I will tell you when the time to join the battle comes."

"But they don't..."

"It is not for you to decide. I feel that your presence may do more harm than good." The ninja master interrupted.

"I don't understand. What have I done, I've only done what I thought was right." Arc tried to hold back his anger. "I only want to help. Surely you understand I only want to be there for my friends."

"It may be hard to watch, but stay." The guinea pig consoled. "Your intentions may be pure. But your presence is a source of conflict between the rangers. If you go now it might only increase the divide between them. First we must let them try and solve their differences." The ninja master turned to watch the battle on the screen.

-

"Dustin I don't want to fight you!" Tori called across to the Amber Ranger. "Can we talk, please? Look I'm fine and what happened wasn't your fault."

"It's to late for that Blue Ranger. He's withdrawn completely into his own little world, he doesn't hear your words." Miasmus laughed folding his arms. "Nothing can get though to him."

"Where's Hunter? Give me my brother back." Blake called to Miasmus. "What have you done to him?"

"I'm right here little bro." The Jade Ranger stepped out from behind Venator wearing an outfit to match Dustin's in all but color. "Don't' you recognize me? I'm so hurt." He jumped down into the quarry to stand next to Dustin. "This'll be over quickly. No Shadow Ranger to help you?"

"We don't need his help!" The Red Ranger spat charging at the two new rangers.

"Shane wait." The Green Ranger called but it was to late. The Amber Ranger grabbed the sword by the blade and picked him up by the belt. "Shane hold on." Cam called and went to move but couldn't.

"Where do you think you're off to?" the Jade Ranger had a firm grip on the Green Rangers arm. "Your not helping anyone." He threw the helpless man into the quarry wall causing a small rockslide that buried the other ranger. "Who's up next?"

"Sensei please. We need help." Tori pleaded into her communicator. "Why won't you let Arc come?"

"It is not yet time." Came the ninja masters reply.

"They already got Cam." She begged.

"I know. I am watching the battle from here." He responded calm in his voice.

"He's your son. Don't you care what happens to him?" she was desperate as Blake had just been thrown over her head. "Please."

"Very well, he is on his way." The sensei sighed and gave in to her request.

She surveyed the battle Dustin now held Shane in a chokehold and Hunter was approaching her. "Hunter stop this. Stay back!" She backed away from the advancing ranger. "Why are you doing this we're your friends."

"Super Samurai mode." Could be heard coming from under the rocks. The Jade Ranger stopped advancing as he watched the rocks move and the Green Ranger emerge from under them. "Hunter, get a grip." He called as he charged at the shocked man.

"You should have stayed down." Hunter called back as he summoned a wall of fire between them. Cam jumped over the fire but was knocked out of the air when an unconscious Shane collided with him. Tori and Blake rushed over to where their friends lay. "Isn't that convenient all our foes in one place." Hunter brought his arms together and started concentrating. Balls of fire began appearing around the rangers. "Good bye rangers." He said looking at them.

"Not so fast." A voice echoed around the quarry. "You haven't fought me yet." The sky grew darker and a pool of black formed between the sets of rangers. Lightning began to strike the pool as a shadowed figure emerged. "Did you really think you could win?"

"Yes!" Hunter unleashed his attack the fireballs homing in on Arc instead of the weakened rangers.

Arc turned to Hunter the fireballs exploding on an energy field. "You'll have to do better than that." He pulled a bow out. "Now it's my turn." Aiming into the air he fired an arrow of dark energy.

"You didn't even hit us" Hunter smirked.

"Didn't I?" Arc replied as black bolts of energy rained down on the two fire rangers. Dustin took the worst of the hits falling to the ground. "Look just remember who we are."

"I don't think so!" Venator hurled an energy ball at Arc.

Hunter used the distraction to jump on Arc and pin him down. "Good bye Shadow Ranger." He raised his clawed fist over Arc's helmet. He hesitated unable to strike the finishing blow. "I can't do it. I can't hurt you." He smashed his fist into the ground by Arc's head.

"Why..."

"I can't do it." He said again the suit shattering away. "I can't hurt you." He repeated collapsing onto the chest of the other man.

"Hunter..." Arc pulled the sobbing man hesitantly into a hug. "It's alright."

"Dustin your friend has betrayed you. Kill them all." Miasmus called. Dustin responded by drawing his hands together charging for an attack. He unleashed a beam of searing heat at Hunter and Arc.

"Arc watch out!" Tori cried looking on in horror.

Arc rolled over putting himself on top so that he would take the hit instead of Hunter. He shut his eyes and waited for the attack to hit but it never came. He dared to glance over his shoulder and saw that it had impacted on a dome of light that had encompassed the two men. "What... Hunter stay here and I'll get Dustin." Arc stood up and the barrier faded. "I'd like to see you do that again." He cautiously approached the Amber Ranger. Dustin didn't reply and smashed his fist into the ground. He stood up again raising his hand above his head. Fire dragons rose out of the ground and snaked their way towards the Shadow Ranger.

Arc stood his ground and began charging his own attack. Energy began swirling around the Shadow Ranger. The dragons continued making their way towards the man but were swallowed up in the energy vortex. "Arc don't!" Hunter called to the other man.

"I sorry Dustin, Hunter." He launched his attack hitting Dustin in the chest. The attack generated a massive shock wave that demorphed both Arc and Dustin. The power generated was so much that both rangers and monster alike were knocked to the ground. Arc landed on Dustin and pinned him down. "Dustin snap out of it. We're your friends."

"I don't have any friends!" Dustin replied breaking eye contact with Arc. "All my friends abandoned me. I'm weak and helpless. Because of me Tori nearly died. The man I love didn't even look twice at me. Hunter pushed me away all because I foolishly kissed him." Dustin wriggled under Arc. "Get off me! Just leave me alone. I don't need you as a friend." Dustin looked back at Arc hoping that the other man would leave him alone. "Would you just..."

Dustin was cut off when Arc pressed his mouth onto the dark haired mans. The kiss continued as Hunter looked on in shock. Arc finally broke the kiss and stood up. "So Dustin what do you want me to do?" The other man remained quiet and motionless where he lay. "Dustin what's wrong? Dustin..."

"Dustin your all right." Tori came running over closely followed by the other rangers. At the sound of her voice Dustin jumped to his feet. He backed away as she closed the distance. "Dustin what's up." She again tried to get closer to the man. He dived behind Arc grabbing his arm. "Dustin it's me Tori." He released his grip on Arc but made no other move.

"Dustin shall we go back to ninja ops?" Arc offered turning around to face Dustin. "It's alright we're all friends." He put his arms out motioning to the other rangers stood around. Dustin saw the opening and grabbed the other man. "Dustin... Cam teleport us to ninja ops."

-

No sooner had they reached ninja ops then Dustin collapsed. "What's going on?" Arc laid him on the floor before looking at Cam.

"Dustin!" Tori knelt down taking one of the man's hands. "Hold on everything will be fine."

"Tori, he's only tired." Cam reported. "After he's had a good rest he'll be fine."

"That battle was brutal." Blake exclaimed.

"Your right there man." Shane added. "And that attack of Arc's. Man it was lethal."

"You're telling me. At least we weren't on the receiving end of it." Blake sat down next to Tori. "Speaking of Arc. Where'd he go?" Blake looked around. "I didn't see him leave."

"He left saying he didn't belong here." Hunter looked at the floor. "I just let him leave."

"Why Hunter? Because of him we got you and Dustin back." Tori's sudden movement caused Dustin to stir. "Did he say where he's going?"

"Tori keep your voice down." Shane whispered pointing at the sleeping figure. "Maybe it's for the best that he's gone."

"Shane what did I tell you about getting on." The up until now silent ninja master spoke. "It will be difficult to find him if he used his shadow walk to leave. Now rangers I suggest that you go and look for him. He could be in great danger if Miasmus and Venator decide they want revenge. Leave Dustin here, I will look after him."

"Yes sensei." The ninjas bowed before leaving.

"Dad I'll see if I can locate him using the satellite." Cam said sitting down at the computer and bringing up screen. "Besides I could do with talking to you."

"What is it that troubles you my son?" The guinea pig jumped onto the Green Rangers shoulder.

"Dad do you ever feel like things are out of your control? That it doesn't matter what you do nothing works out." Cam removed his glasses. "That it's your fault."

"Is this to do with Dustin and Hunter?" Sensei Watanabe jumped down next to the keyboard to get a better look at his son.

"It's not just about that. It's Shane as well."

"Cameron, you have to understand that you can't please everyone. I know that you are gay and I accept it. I could feel that it's my fault you're that way, because of the way I brought you up, and blame myself for it... but it still won't change it. You're my son and I love you unconditionally."

"But dad, if I wasn't having a relationship with Shane then Dustin wouldn't have gone off."

"You love him don't you? It wasn't because of you that Dustin left. Neither was it your fault that Hunter did what he did. My son, stop blaming yourself, things happen and for a reason and that can't be changed."

"But I could have been a better friend. What if I had taken the hit instead of Tori."

"Don't dwell on the what ifs. Remain focused on the path you walk."

"You're right dad."

"Besides Cam." He spun around at the sound of Dustin's voice. "I'm over Shane anyway."

"You heard that? Don't tell anyone what you heard."

"Tell them what? So have you managed to find Arc? I kind of need to thank him." Dustin wiped the sleep from his eyes. "He made me realize what fool I've been."

"Well I can't find him on the scanner. He's not any where on the planet." Cam looked critical. "I can't find his power signature. I'll call the others back."

-

Hunter had decided to check the bluffs for any sign of Arc. Tori had taken the beach and he hadn't objected cos she knew the area better then him. Shane had taken the park and Blake the racetrack. He was unsure why he had come here there were other places he could have gone. His thoughts were interrupted when his communicator went off. "Yeah Cam." He raised his wrist to his mouth.

"I was just gonna say to return to ninja ops. I haven't been able to find Arc's power signature." The voice responded. "And before you ask it means that either he's not on the planet or he has a very good masking device." Hunter pictured Cam sat at the mainframe looking really annoyed cos he couldn't solve a problem.

"Em... Cam can I get back to you." He terminated the comm. link abruptly when he noticed a figure in the distance.

He began walking over but his pace quickened as he got closer to the figure. Before he knew it he was at a jog. As he drew closer he realized that it was Arc. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. But why bother asking when you already know the answer." Arc's gaze remained fixed on the sea view in front of him.

"Arc. Why did you leave?" Hunter started and before he could stop himself he began rambling. "And what did you mean 'I don't belong here'? And why can't Cam find your power signature? Why did you help Dustin and me? Why did you even come to blue bay really? Why aren't you answering me?"

"If you shut up and let me answer I will!" Arc turned to the shocked blond. "I left because I don't belong there because I'm not a power ranger."

It took a while for the words to sink in. "What do you mean not a ranger? You looked like a ranger when I fought you."

"Hunter... you know that attack I did. Well... it kind of used up all my power. That's probably why Cam can't find a power signature. There isn't any power to find."

"What! You knew that would happen didn't you? Why'd you do it, I mean there must have been another way?" Hunter reached out for the other man. "Arc..."

"Don't! Just don't touch me." Arc hit Hunter's arm away. "You just don't get it. Did it ever occur to you that I never wanted to be a ranger."

"And you think I did. It was something that I was meant to be and I learned to accept it." Hunter wasn't going to let Arc win this. "If I wasn't a ranger then I couldn't protect the things that I care about."

"That's just it every thing I cared about is already gone."

"So what! You're just going to give up. Look the crystal of life could restore your power." Hunter was growing more frustrated. "I don't mean to question your motives, but you must care about something because you helped both me and Dustin." Hunter decided to hug the other man regardless of how hard he fought. "Arc even if you won't admit it I know you care. People that don't care about things don't act the way you do."

"Hunter why do you care?" Arc leaned into the hug knowing he wasn't going to win. "You could have walked away. You could have left here and never seen me again."

"You just don't get it do you? I, we need you. You know that I want to be your friend if you just let me." Hunter was glad that he finally got his point though. "Look lets go and get your power back."

"No." Arc replied pushing out of the hug.

"What?"

"I said no. If there were no consequences for actions than the world would be chaos. Just imagine if I could use that attack every time things got tough and never worry about losing my power." Arc was putting forward a convincing argument. "With power comes responsibility. I made a choice to save a friend at the cost of my power."

"And that was a commendable decision. But you must remember that your powers are need." The third voice startled both men.

"Dad?"

"Yes son. Your destiny is not complete yet. You must continue to fight." The ghostly figure of a man appeared before the young ninjas. "Now go and in time you will come to understand what you must do."

"But I can't. I'm not as strong as every one thinks." Arc replied.

"No son, you are stronger, as is your friend here."

"Dad, I don't understand. There's so much more I want to know. I have so many questions I want to ask."

"And when the time comes you'll have the answers you need." With those final words the figure faded.

"Well you heard the man." Hunter nudged Arc in the ribs. "Lets go get those powers of yours restored."

"Fine, but on one condition. You don't go telling anybody about this." Arc nudged Hunter back. "Besides who'd believe you anyway."

-

To be continued...

Note: I finally finished this part even though I had a serious case of writer's block. These parts seem to be getting longer. Please read and review and I might get the next part done quicker.


	6. Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own the power ranger as much as I want to they belong to someone else.

Note: Sorry it took so long.

**We all have Shadows.**

**Endings.**

"Look Hunter. I know you want to make sure I don't go anywhere. But is holding my hand really necessary?" Arc yanked at his hand and Hunter gripped it tighter. "You can be a real pain when you want to. Why did I even let you talk me into this?"

"Well it was either this or I tie you to me. It doesn't pay to be an escape artist that could rival Houdini." Hunter was enjoying watching the other man squirm. "The more you wriggle the tighter I squeeze." He sternly told Arc who was again trying to pry his hand free from the vice-like grip of Hunter.

"Well we're almost there aren't we. Besides why didn't you let me shadow walk?"

"What and have you ditch me."

"Would I even do a thing like that." Arc pulled off the most innocent look.

"You've tried twice." Hunter could see right through it though. "Once when you said that you needed to tie you laces and then again when you accidentally tripped over a log."

"What about the six other times?"

"You tried that many?" Hunter looked surprised. "That does it. There's only one thing left to do." He grabbed the other man and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"This is so old. Hunter put me down and I'll shadow walk us." Arc's tone changed and he seemed to mature almost instantly. "And I promise that I won't ditch you."

Hunter put Arc down confused by his sudden change in behavior. "What's going on? One minute you're all playful the next this."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Just stop right there. How do you know what I'm feeling? This is the second time you've done it."

"Hunter..." Arc stopped lost for words. "It was something I've always been able to do. Most people have that ability at one level or another."

"So what about you? How good are you at it?" Hunter sat on the forest floor waiting for the reply.

"Not that good." Arc admitted joining him. "I only really pick up strong feelings. Part of my ninja training was to learn to tell truth from lies. So I find it easy to tell if I'm being lied to, but other than that I'm not very good."

"Arc... I don't want to pry but what was it like growing up." Hunter was now more curious about the other mans past than what had happened. "I was brought up at the thunder academy with Blake and aside from the usual lessons I always felt like I was being prepared for something more. Sensei Omino always made sure that we were well looked after and we always had time to pursue our own interests." He leaned back thinking about his childhood. "I guess I just wondered if it was the same for you."

"Did you have friends?"

"I had some but Blake was more popular than me. Why'd you ask?"

"When I was growing up my friends were picked for me. Most of them were older and they all were picked to help me become a better ninja. My hobbies and interests were all picked with a reason. Take surfing, I was allowed to do it because it helps improve balance. Then of course I would have a friend picked that would push me into doing it better." Arc sat crossed legged head lowered. "I had lesson after lesson without much time for myself and was never allowed off the academy grounds. I guess now I wonder what it was all for."

"I'm sorry." Hunter apologized not too sure why he did.

"What have you got to be sorry for? It wasn't your doing. Besides I was always well cared for." Arc stood up so quickly Hunter jumped. "So are we going or do I have to drag you." His persona changed again back to the playful behavior.

"Arc what's going on. One minuet your serious the next all playful." Hunter stood up but made no move beyond that.

"How would you like me to be?"

"Yourself. Why don't you just act normally?"

"Why don't you just get lost?" Arc countered. "You want me to be myself then leave me alone."

"I only wanted to try and understand you. Look whatever it is just tell me." Hunter tried his best to get Arc to open up. "I'm not going to hate you for it."

"You really want to know. I find it hard being around you... all people really."

"Okay, so shall we just get on with this? No funny stuff." Hunter gave Arc a look that said he meant business. "We'll talk about this later."

"Fine with me." Arc grabbed Hunter and dragged him into the shadow being cast on a tree.

-

"This is so frustrating." Cam banged his fist down next to the keyboard.

"What's the matter Cam? Did you lose something?" Blake said sarcastically suppressing a smile.

"Oh nothing major just your brother again." Cam spun around on the chair. "He was walking in the forest. Then he disappeared."

"Um Cam how do you lose a person." Dustin looked confused. "I mean it's not like you can misplace them. Besides I thought that the satellite surveillance system could find a needle in a haystack."

"Dustin the needle has to be in the haystack to be found." Cam replied to an even more confused Yellow Ranger.

"Dustin what Cam is saying is that Hunter's not on the planet." Tori told the man before he gave himself brain strain. "He's probably fine."

"How can you say that! People don't just fall of the face of the planet." Blake started to pace the floor. "Do you think Miasmus and Venator have him?"

"Hey where's Shane, isn't he back yet?" Tori looked around at the blank faces on the other rangers. "I thought he was going to look in the park. He should be back by now."

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Shane burst into ninja ops. "You'll never guess what."

"Lothor decided to attack while we're having internal troubles." Cam suggested.

"Er no. I mean he has been quiet for a while but that's not it. Hunter went off with Arc."

"And how do you know that." Tori gave the Red Ranger a stern look.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"Shane we really need to do something about your tendency to follow people." Cam gave the Red Ranger the same look as Tori.

"Yeah man you have to learn to trust other people." Dustin joined in trying to copy the other two and giving up when he couldn't get the look right.

"Well why don't we let him off this time. I mean he did find out where Hunter went." Blake looked at the others only to receive the same look.

"I don't actually no where he went. Arc did his disappearing thing and I lost them." Shane shrugged looking apologetically to Blake.

"I have an idea where they went." Tori said a smile gracing her face.

-

"So Hunter you going to tell me why you went off with Venator?" Arc was trying to delay getting his powers back.

"Nice try. I'll tell you if you tell me why you don't want your powers back." Hunter wasn't having any of it. "What do we have to do?"

"Look I really don't want to be a ranger."

"Well I can't force you. But I really would like to know why?" The blond man took the other in a hug. "Is it really that bad? You wanted that attack to kill you didn't you?"

"Don't be stupid." Arc broke free from Hunter. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"I'm right! You want to be dead. Well that won't solve anything just like you told me."

"Fine! So I want to be dead. It's not like anyone would miss me. Did you forget that I have nothing left." Arc turned his back and began walking away from Hunter. "It's not like I have a reason to live. You want to know something? I would be dead if I hadn't been a power ranger. That attack is supposed to take the users life to inflict fatal damage on the opponent."

"I... we would have missed you!" Hunter called out. "Do you really think you're that invisible. You have friends now. Friends that need your help." He clenched his fist in anger. "Are you so blind that you can't see what's right in front of you."

"If you really were my friend then you wouldn't have Shane follow us!" Arc spun round on his heals to face the Crimson Ranger.

"I didn't know Shane was following us. Why didn't you say something?"

"You really didn't know did you?"

"Of course I didn't. Besides do you really think that I'd have Shane follow us." Hunter couldn't help but grin. "You think I'd have Shane follow me. He hardly likes me let alone you. Hey I bet he thinks we're up to something."

"We are. That's why we came here remember?"

"So about that. What needs to be done?"

"Only this." Arc walked over to the pool of water and rested his hand on the surface. Hunter could visibly see energy flowing into the Shadow Rangers hand.

"So what was your dad talking about?"

"I don't really know. What does it matter though. Between the two of you, you managed to convince me to get my powers back."

"Speaking of powers. What about the power me and Dustin had?"

"I think that you still have it. It's just dormant I guess." Arc looked at Hunter shrugged, then stood up. His powers now fully restored. "Maybe it will just awaken when the times right?"

"Well maybe that's what your dad meant. You could have a power laying dormant in you." Hunter then gave the other man a puzzled look. "I don't get how you restored your powers. I mean didn't you tell me that the water doesn't give life?"

"Hunter from what I know you can't destroy ranger powers. Normally the power you use as a ranger regenerates its self when you're in human form. But if the power level gets too low then it can't regenerate. So it wouldn't matter how long you stayed human for."

"So what you're saying is that morphing and fighting as ranger uses up the power. Then when we demorph it recharges like a battery." Hunter was pleased with himself for understanding what he'd been told as it didn't happen often.

"Bingo." Arc patted him on the back. "So do you want to go back to the others now? We could even wind Shane up." The grin that Arc got spoke volumes to Hunter.

"What did you have in mind?"

-

"So Tori are you going to tell us where they went?" Blake was eager to know what had happened to his brother.

"Blake he's fine. They only went to the crystal of life."

"Um Tori I don't want to sound dumb, but why would they go there?" Dustin scratched his head.

"Well it's a quiet place to talk." She gave Shane a stern look. "Besides it's a really nice place."

"Hey what did I do?" Shane protested.

"Aside from following them." Cam stated. "You never gave the poor man a chance." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Sometimes I don't know what you're thinking."

"Well he's up to something I just know it."

"Who's up to what?" Arc asked walking into the room followed by Hunter. "You don't think I'm planning something?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Shane blurted out without thinking.

"Well maybe I am up to something." Arc replied with a grin.

"And it's going to be big." Hunter added giving his usual half smirk.

"What..." Shane's jaw dropped. "You really are up to something?"

"Of course." The blond man couldn't resist. "You might want to watch your back. You never know when I'll strike, could be ten minutes or ten days, it will happen when you least expect."

"I'm outta here." The Red Ranger had a worried look. "I just remembered I've got homework to do." He rushed out of ninja ops faster than a speeding bullet.

"You guys aren't really up to something are you?" Tori looked at the two blondes stood there with Cheshire cat grins.

"No, Arc decided that it would be a laugh to tease Shane a bit." Hunter went and perched on the table. "Besides I think he kind of deserves it."

Blake looked at Hunter with amazement. "But nobody deserves to be wound up like that. I thought you would know better that that."

"I agree with Hunter, he has been asking for it." The Green Ranger replied getting shocked glances from both Tori and Blake. "He's the one following them around."

"Well as nice as this is I am sure you all have homes to go to. It is getting late and I suggest that you all think about what you're going to do." The ninja master cut in looking sternly at both blondes.

"Sensei with all due respect." Arc protested.

"This discussion is over. Now go home all of you." The guinea pig dismissed them but Arc hung back.

"You don't like or trust me."

"You are correct. Since you have shown up there has been nothing but contention between the rangers. And as a shadow ninja you are not to be trusted. Especially since deception is in your nature." Cam could only look at his father stunned at his words.

"That's where you're wrong. Deception isn't part of our nature it's in our training. Then the only people we are taught to deceive are our enemy. You aren't my enemy so why should I deceive you. Besides this has nothing to do with being a shadow ninja does it? It's me you have the problem with isn't it?" The Shadow Ranger jogged out of ninja ops to catch up with the others.

"What was that about dad?" Cam managed to find his voice. "I've never seen you act that way towards another ninja."

"It doesn't concern you Cameron. Now if you don't mind I wish to be alone." His farther replied sternly.

-

"Hey Dustin do you think we should invite Arc to the U.S. action games?" Hunter was leaning on the counter in Storm Chargers.

"I don't know man? You and he still have Shane pretty riled up." Dustin fiddled with a spanner looking at the door to the shop. "Just think. This time tomorrow I'll be competing in the games."

"Well wouldn't you want Arc to see you? I'm mean it is kind of his doing that you can compete."

"You've got a point. It guess it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Ask who what?" Tori jumped up onto the counter. "You know you want to tell me." She started acting all girly and began walking her fingers up Hunter's chest.

"Wrong brother." Hunter joked. "Although... it does explain how you get Blake to tell you everything."

"Fine." She pretended to act all hurt. "You know I'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Maybe we should tell her?" Dustin whispered into Hunter's ear. "She could beat it out of us anyway."

"Okay Tori, we just thought that..." Hunter started before Dustin stood on his foot. "I just thought that we could invite Arc along with us to the action games." He glared at Dustin pulling his foot free.

"That would be a great idea!" Her face lit up and then sunk. "But what about Shane? I don't want the two of them fighting."

"He'll be too busy with Cam to notice." Dustin pulled a disgusted face.

"Well he almost didn't ask Cam. But you're right... I think it only fair to invite him along."

"Invite who where?" Arc startled the other three.

"We were just talking about inviting you to the U.S. action games. So do you want to come?" Hunter replied regaining his composure.

"The what?" Arc stood and looked puzzled.

"It's only like the biggest event of the year." Dustin couldn't contain his excitement. "You know, I'm competing. Free style motocross."

"Now that I understand. Dustin that's great, so when is it?"

"We leave tomorrow. So are you going to come with us?" Dustin was bouncing on the spot with excitement. He looked like a little kid in a candy store. "You've really got to come. It'll be great and I really want you to come. You can watch me ride. It'll be so brilliant." The dark haired man began babbling.

"Okay, Okay I surrender." Arc waved his arms. "If you really want me to come I will. But have you spoken to Shane about it?"

"Oh he'll be fine with it." Tori reassured. "I'll have words with him about it."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but, I only came in here to tell you I was going to meet my biological parents." Arc looked at Hunter who's face dropped at this news. "Well wish me luck."

"You can tell us about it tomorrow." Tori said patting him on the back.

-

"Cam I am really sorry about not asking you sooner." Shane was still apologizing for forgetting to ask the Green Ranger if he wanted to join them.

"Shane I said I was fine. I can see how you forgot." Cam replied hugging the other man.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me?"

"Would I be doing this if I was still mad." He tightened his hold on the taller man.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tori bounded down the steps into ninja ops. "I wanted to talk to Shane."

Cam released his hold on the Red Ranger. "What about?"

"Arc." She replied simply.

"Oh." Cam nodded and understood what she meant.

"Must we talk about him? It's not like I have to spend time with the guy." Shane protested not wanting to recap the previous encounters between them.

"That's just it. Hunter and Dustin invited him to the games tomorrow."

"What!" Shane burst out.

"Calm down. Is it really such a big deal." Cam tried to remain impartial.

"You just don't get it. I feel he's taking my friends from me."

"Shane..." Cam sighed

"Oh Shane, way didn't you say. Besides I think you've been doing that on your own." Tori went over and hugged the colored man. "You were the one who cut Dustin out in the first place. Then you stopped hanging out with the rest of us."

"I didn't know if you'd like me when you found out about my preferences."

"Shane I've known you for years. Besides I wasn't surprised when I found out." Tori tried hard not to giggle. "I've always thought that you might be at least be bi."

"So what about Dustin? Did you think he was too." Shane was curious to see if she had thought the same about his friend.

"No, that did surprise me when he told me. I mean I'd seen him flirt with so many girls. As for Cam well lets just say I asked when I saw the looks he was giving Hunter."

"You looked at Hunter." Shane hit Cam in the chest. "You've so got some explaining to do."

"Look I liked you but we were friends and I didn't want to spoil that. So when Hunter came along it was just easy to distract myself with him." Cam rolled off as if he'd prepared it.

"Well anyway the reason I came here was to get you to give Arc a chance." Tori butted in. "So will you do it. If you make him your friend then he can't take the others away."

"I never thought of it like that. Okay I'll give the guy a go but... only because you asked so nicely." Shane admitted defeat and gave in to Tori. "And only if you get him to promise not to do anything."

"Good. Now that just leaves my dad." The Green Ranger stated to the bewildered faces of the other two. "After you left last night he and Arc had a disagreement." He explained quickly before they could ask.

"About what? I didn't think sensei was like that." Tori looked concerned. "Does he think we're making a mistake?"

"No, it wasn't like that at all. And when I asked about it he closed up."

-

"Right, you guys had better go and register and I'll check your equipment." Kelly instructed climbing out the van. "Oh and Dustin don't get lost."

"While you guy's are doing that I'm going to check the place out." Hunter stood on the step of the van and watched the crowds of people walk past.

"Don't you mean check out the talent." Tori gave the blond man a dangerous glance as a group if girls walked past.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Arc's gaze followed the girl's, as did Hunter's.

"Not exactly filling me with confidence."

"Tori you and Blake go spend some time together. I'll make sure these two behave." Cam gave the girl a reassuring look. "I think you deserve some time to yourself."

The group began walking though the entrance. "Hey Hunter." Arc whispered into the other man's ear. "Want to play a little game?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hunter's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Okay lets see who can get the most girls phone number first. So you in?" A grin appeared on both men's faces.

"You bet." Hunter nodded

"Right. Are you feeling hungry?" Arc grinned.

"Why?" Hunter nodded again.

"Cos your going to eat my dirt" Both men ran off into the crowd of people.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out." Cam sighed before running after the other men.

-

"So I race motocross. You could come down to the track and watch me sometime." Hunter attempted to chat up the two girls sat at the desk.

"Hunter." Cam interrupted.

"Not now Cam." he replied not looking away.

"Yes now." Cam tugged on Hunter's arm.

"Cam I'm busy. Can't this wait?"

"Come on." Arc grabbed Hunter's collar and dragged him away. "You know. Your chat up line really sucks. Besides we have more important things to do. And anyway I already have a load of phone numbers." He spun Hunter around so he could see what they were looking at.

"So what are they doing here?" he muttered under his breath.

"Lets ask them shall we." Cam suggested walking down to the skate ramps.

"Well if it isn't our favorite nephew." Marah glared at the Green Ranger. "And two of his goody-goody friends come to spoil our fun."

"Well we'll soon see about that." Kapri pulled out her p.a.m. And pressed a few buttons on it. "Kelzak furies attack." Red clothed Kelzaks appeared on both sides of the ramp.

"I love a fight!" Marah exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together.

Kapri rolled her eyes and pulled Marah away. "C'mon we need to get on with our mission."

The three rangers made to follow the two space ninja's but were cut off by the Kelzaks. Hunter was the first to spring into action. He launched a punch at one of the monsters only to have it grabbed. A second one took hold of his other arm and he found himself being thrown into the air.

Cam wasn't doing that much better. He had managed to knock down the first few, but now found himself surrounded and pinned to the floor. He tried to roll away but was kicked viciously back into the center again. He saw a Kelzak raise a blade above his head and shut his eyes waiting for a blow the never came. Cautiously he opened one eye to see what had happened and the fiend lying on its back.

Arc was managing to hold his own against the creatures but only just. He ducked as one of the furies swung at him only to be kicked in the chest by another. As he glanced up he saw three strangers fighting the other Kelzaks. Roundhouse kicking one out of his way, he saw Hunter writhing on the floor clutching at his stomach. The blond fought his way to his friend's side holding back the horde as Hunter struggled to get to his feet.

Just as suddenly as the Kelzaks has appeared the disappeared again. The three rangers picked themselves up and turned to the strangers. "What do you think you were doing?" Hunter called out.

"We were only trying to help." A blonde haired girl called back.

"Well next time if you want to help stay out of our way." Hunter snapped.

"Do you even know what you were fighting?" Cam added. "You were lucky that they dematerialized when they did."

"Forget it. I'm outta here." The shorter of the two boys replied as he turned to leave.

"Yeah me too." The other said following his friend.

"Later." The girl said joining the other two.

"What is your problem?" Arc rounded on Hunter and Cam. "They didn't do anything wrong. Why'd you act like a pair of jerk's."

"We don't need any help. Besides we're trying to protect people. It's our job." Hunter hissed dangerously.

"I'll remember that next time you're getting your butt kicked. Sometimes the best way to protect a person is to let them fight." Arc turned his gaze from Hunter.

"That's not what I meant." Hunter protested indignantly. He moved closer to the other ranger reaching for him. "They weren't ninjas so them could have been hurt."

"What did you mean? Does it matter who helps you? There's always strength in numbers even if the weren't skilled." Arc caught Hunter's wrist and pushed his arm away. "You just don't get it do you. Just because someone doesn't have any ninja training, it doesn't make them weak or any less helpful." He turned and walked away into the shadows before Hunter or Cam could respond.

"Well what do you think got his goat?" Cam shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Who cares. Shall we go tell the others about what happened?" Hunter started to walk back towards the main area.

"Why bother we came here to have fun." Cam followed the other man.

-

"Do you really think it was a good idea to storm off like that."

"What does it matter? I know where the abyss of evil is now." Arc replied to the disembodied voice.

"You left your friends under its effects... So what are you going to do?"

"They'll be fine. It's not like they can't take care of themselves." The shadow ranger sat himself down on the lush green grass. "Ithamar, you know that I can't do any more until Venator and Miasmus make their move."

"Well you could help your friends? Lothor is making his move." A second voice joined the conversation.

"Arias, nowhere in the scroll of prophecy does it mention Lothor's plans. Besides how do you know what Lothor is doing, I don't remember telling you to spy on him."

A blond haired man appeared next to Arc. "It's a thing called freedom. I'm not one of your shadow clones. Besides I'm dead so technically you're like my reincarnation."

"Hey blond hair is the only thing we have in common. So why were you spying on Lothor?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." A second man appeared. "He's after the samurai amulet." Arc looked at the black haired man blankly. "So he can use the abyss of evil." Arc continued to stare blankly. "Venator and Miasmus want to use that to free Loki."

"Sucker." Arias sniggered.

"Ithamar you did it again. I look at you blankly and you go and explain everything to me." Arc cracked a grin. "I may be blond but I'm not dumb."

"I wouldn't worry, he used to do it all the time with me."

"You taught him that didn't you. I should have guessed that he was up to something." Ithamar looked at Arias sternly.

"Well I figure I might as well teach him what I know." Arias stuck his tongue out in response to the evil gaze he was getting.

"Well I should have known you'd be talking to the dead." Sensei Watanabe said stepping out from behind the trees. "Have you got any more secrets you want to tell me about?"

"They're called secrets for a reason. Besides you never asked."

-

"Shane it's no use. Lothor is just to strong." Tori cried as she got back up to her feet.

"Tori, we don't have a choice. We can't just let him win." The Red Ranger called back before being thrown relentlessly twenty feet into a wall.

"Why not surrender? Your pathetic powers are no match for that of the samurai amulet." Lothor continued to torment crushing Dustin's head into the ground.

"I hope the other's are doing better." Shane muttered under his breath. "We could really do with some help."

"This isn't fair!" Tori burst out. "Things can't end like this."

"But they can little girl." Lothor mocked as he watched the abyss of evil spew for it's evil army. "Soon I shall rule the world and none shall oppose me!"

"What about a whole army of ninja's?"

"Blake! I knew you'd make it." Tori exclaimed excitedly as the blue thunder ninja appeared.

"And we brought some help." Hunter piped in as a large army of ninja's was released from their prisons.

The battle turned into a war as ninja fought monster to protect the planet. Lothor's army was rapidly decreasing as the combined might of the academies pushed back the horde of evil to the abyss.

"I think you have something that belongs to me uncle." Cam spat. He rushed forward trying to reclaim his lost morpher.

"Now, now nephew didn't your mother ever teach you to share." Lothor grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him clean off the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother." The Green Ranger hissed menacingly.

"Fine!" bellowed the evil ninja master hurling the powerless ranger into a wall. "Have it your way."

Cam fell to the ground unconscious his body limp. "Cam!" Came Shane's agonizing cry as he ran to where his friend lay. "You'll pay Lothor." He muttered as the anger built up inside him.

"I will?" Lothor smirked. "But first I need to claim my prize." He held the amulet out towards the Red Ranger. "And I think I'll take your power first." The center began to spin in an anti-clockwise direction. Shane could feel the power being taken from him, but all of a sudden the drain stopped. "What the?" the evil genius' gloating was cut short when the amulet was snatched from his grip.

"Lothor, don't you know it's rude to use other people's stuff without asking." The Shadow Ranger stood throwing and catching the device in one hand. "So are you going to leave peacefully of do I need to force you?" he snatched the amulet from the air as Lothor made for it. "I guess that's a big fat no then." Arc summarized stepping back away from the evil ninja.

By now the rest of the monsters had been pushed back into the abyss. Lothor stood his ground against the rangers. "You can't defeat me." The man protested indignantly.

"You my be right there." Venator quipped appearing behind Lothor. "But I can." He said picking him up and throwing him into the abyss. "With your power added it should be enough to free my master."

"Noooooo." Came the anguished cries of the defeated evil ninja as he fell into the abyss. No sooner then he reached the core than it erupted in a burst of energy before growing silent again. Venator left without a fight and Lothor was finally gone.

The battle was over the day had been saved and the world was safe. For now at least.

-

To be continued...

Note: Yeah I finally managed to finish this part and over come some major writer's block. Oh and if you think this is the end then guess again. Read, review and if you have any idea's o things you'd like to see happen then please let me know you never know it may get included.


End file.
